Afestus the Dimension Traveler!
by ThelaziestWriterEver
Summary: Afestus was a ordinary man cursed by fate to travel the multiverse. He lived on earth until a strange man sent him through the Anime Dimensions! His first stop, Highschool DxD... well, shit. This will be a multipart series revolving around Afestus's adventure through the multiverse. This is part one of an untold amount.
1. What the hell happened!

**Alright, trying something else out here. This idea was made by me, derp. Afestus will only be free when he travels through all the animes, (or as many as I can be bothered with...) SPOILER! The next anime he will appear in is Sora no Otoshimono! Or Heaven's Lost Property to you non-Japanese folk! ONWARDS WITH TEH SOTRYS! The story...***

_Afestus's POV_

It all happened so fast. I swore I saw a man but now my memory is hazy. All I remember is that chuckle. The kind of chuckling that makes shivers go down your spine and make you stiffen. The next thing I remember is that green light swallowing me whole. I felt like I was falling.

And falling I was!

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I panicked as I fell from well over 10,000 feet up. I looked whooshed by the clouds, admiring them as the last thing I'll ever see. As the clouds pass, I see the ground getting closer every second. All of a sudden, a plane appears out of thin air, bareilly missing me. I would have whipped my forehead as any sane person would if I weren't falling to my death!

"I'm going to die!" I remember myself thinking over and over again. Eventually, I did hit the ground. No one saved me, and no one helped me. I died upon impact. Now you're wondering, how am I reading this now if the man who wrote it has been dead for a long time? Well, to get to the heart of that story, you need to remember this name

Highschool DxD!

"Ugh... Where was I last night, eh?" I snorted. Just then, all the memories flooded back to me. I hit the ground. I died. How was I here? I look around to see I am in a hospital room.

"If this is what Heaven's like, then I call bullshit..." I mumbled to myself. I sat up, and was immediately forced back down by a nurse that appeared from out of no where!

"Nuh uh, mister. You need to stay in bed for a while longer," she said in a stern voice. She didn't raise her voice, but it did sound as if she didn't want me to object. Believe me, I woulda argued with her all damn day, but this time I didn't.

"I don't know how you survived that fall. Over half the damn town saw you falling!" Nursey said. Yes, I call her nursey. Deal with it. Back on topic, I nodded slightly. She had her back to me, so she didn't see it. Nursey was looking over some paper work when she grabbed a paper cup. She then proceeded to head over to the sink and pour some cold water into it. Finally, she handed me the cup.

"Thank you," I thanked. I took a sip of the water. It felt like ice going down my throat, but once it hit my stomach. I felt much better. I then gulped the whole cup down before aiming at the trash can. There was at least a 3/10th chance of nailing it, but I didn't care. I threw the cup only for it to go right into the rubbish bin. I blinked. Since when did I have such good aim? I looked at my hand and examined it. It had a rather large bandage on it, along with a smaller one on my middle finger. It's like God didn't want me to go flipping everyone off. I thought ran through my mind.

'_HOHOOHOH! Doing that in a bunny suit would totally rule! I would probably die from laughing, but it would be worth it!'_ I thought, grinning. Yeah, I was like that back then. I was immature as anything. Maybe that's why the ladies from my old school didn't like me. Meh, the past is the past.

"Hey, nurse? When am I allowed out?" I asked, turning around. No, she didn't disappear like in those horror movies. I bet you wanted that to happen, didn't you? Whatever. She turned around and looked at me dead in the eye. She head beautiful bright blue eyes that really complimented her hair. It was a light green color. A small part of it went in between her eyes and the rest was kept in check either by a pony tail or her ears. What REALLY caught his attention was the size of her boobs.

'_HOLY CRAP! Now that's a pair you don't see every day...'_ I grinned stupidly. The nurse tilted her head before speaking.

"Now, actually. You've only been out for a few hours and you are back to normal!" Nursey said grinning. I grinned at her too. We grinned at each other. Did you know we grinned at each other? Yes? I'm just repeating myself? Yep. Damn you people are smart.

After saying goodbye, I headed out. This new world... It's so... boring. I looked out to see a rather large town. Before I even moved a foot, my head exploded with pain. I grabbed my head and screamed slightly. A memory came to me.

_"You have been cursed, boy! From how until you either die or succeed, you will travel the Anime Multiverse. Do not worry about your old companions... they will completely forget you... Heheheh!" _

What? They'll forget me!? John! Elizabeth! What? They... forgot me? That man... that man was lying. How could they forget their little buddy? I would've continued my mental breakdown if it weren't for a giant red circle appeared in front of me! I yelped and fell onto my ass. Damn, my ass still feels sore. I didn't even have any bandages on, either. A blast of red light emanated from the circle. I covered my eyes with my arm, hoping the light would go away. After the blast ended, however, a woman in what looked like Japanese school clothing appeared. She had long red hair and piercing baby blue eyes. One problem with this picture.

SHE HAD FRIGGIN DEVIL WINGS!

She looked down at me with curious eyes. I stood up and looked at her. She was at least three inches shorter than me. That would put her at 5'8. I was 5'11 back then. Nowadays, I am at least 6'7 or taller. Don't ask, I will explain later.

"Hello, I am Rias Gremory, next in line to the Gremory household, and you are my servant," she said nonchalantly. I then put my finger in my ear and twisted.

"Excuse me lady, I don't think I heard you correct. You say I am your servant?" I inquired with a face that says, "The fuck you just call me?".

"I said. You. Are. My. Servant." she snapped back. I backed away slowly, still eyeing her. Okay, she had the biggest pair of boobies I've EVER seen on a woman. I mean c'mon! I friggin watermelon would be jealous! Whoever she's with is a friggin lucky bastard. Whoever you are. On topic once again!

"I am your servant? Wait... What?" She only facepalmed.

**A few hours later...**

I was standing on school campus with the woman now identified as Rias. We entered her school room. Were all rooms like this!? Friggin couches and a very cozy feeling? If that were so, I really would not mind this school. Inside were a whole bunch of people. A man with blonde hair and a mole under his left eye, a small girl with white hair with no boobs, another girl wearing the same cloths as Rias but with black hair in a zig-zag pattern. Also, a man with casual clothing who had his hair in a kinda double pony tail pattern. All of them looked at me. I got a little nervous at this point, but Rias put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Okay Rias, who'd ya bring home this time?" the blonde haired man, Kiba, asked calmly.

"His name is Afestus, he was the man who fell from the sky." Rias informed everyone. They nodded and went back to their duties.

"I brought him back using the other rook I had." Rias added. The white haired girl, Koneko, looked especially curious.

"You brought me back using the freaking castle from chess?" I questioned. Rias nodded at me. She then explained.

"Let me just say, we're all devils here. I brought you back to life using a Evil Piece. In the devil world, High Class devils use chess pieces to resurrect or make other people become devils with their pieces abilities. Koneko here," she pointed at the white head. "is also a rook. Kiba is a knight, Akeno is a queen, and I'm the king." she explained carefully. I nodded.

"That explains why Koneko was the most interested in me when you announced you used the rook to bring me back," I grinned at Koneko, which rewarded me with a blush.

"Also, rooks are really, really strong and are very durable. Knights are very quick and use swords, pawns are also strong because they can get promotions to any other piece other than the king. The Queen has every ability, and the King pretty much does too." Rias added. I nodded three times.

"Okay... Kiba's a knight, knew that from the sword. Already know Koneko's a rook, Akeno must be a queen. So that makes this dude a pawn." I concluded, grinning. Everyone nodded.

"My name is Issei, good to meet you bro!" Issei exclaimed, fistbumping me. I returned the favor before walking over to Akeno.

"Nice to meet you!" I dashed over to Kiba.

"Nice to meet you, good sir!" I dashed over to Koneko.

"Nice to meet you, fellow rook!" I dashed over to the door, then I bowed.

"I am Afestus. My name comes from a boat my father once owned. He friggin loved that boat." I informed, rubbing the back of my head. Kiba was grinning, Koneko was blushing at the "fellow rook" comment. Akeno was giggling at my care-freeness. Rias was smiling and Issei was too.

It was good to have friends!

**Okies den. First up. I hope you found this the slightest bit entertaining! CYA!**


	2. The Blue Dragon Panthornon!

**Alright, last chapter got two follows. Good, good... No reviews as of yet, but IDC I wanna write this for the two who followed. **

**Chapter two, I'm** the** poster boy!?**

A week into being a devil, I discovered something. For the past week, I've been having weird headaches coming and going randomly. I did not know if it was because my body was still adjusting to being a devil, or it was just from stress. I guessed both, actually. Anyway, I was given the job of being a hander-outer of fliers. They said in a nutshell, "Devils for hire". I grumbled slightly, not liking the idea of being the friggin poster boy for devils in this area. On a side note, I recently got a job and a flat. The apartment was nice, it had just as you'd expect. Livingroom, bedroom, and my personal fav's, the bathroom and kitchen. Nothing like eating a sandwich while taking a shit. The past week has been a strange one. I kept getting weird dreams in my sleep. It was about the man who cursed me. He kept quote on quote "sending me info". Of course, I called bullshit. What evil super villain sends info about how to escape the curse to the PROTAGONIST? Maybe the Joker was behind this. Hulk Hugh? Maybe. I didn't know. At the time, that is. Anyway, at the present time of the story, I was on my way to the club meeting area. I was humming a song I heard back in my realm. The Ultimate Showdown, I do believe. It was the only song I could sing well, truth be told. Odd song to get the hang of, but a very fun song. Enough about songs, let's skip to when I actually arrived at the damn place!

Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Mr. I 3 Boobies were discussing something or other. It took them a moment to notice my presents. When they did, I just waved. Who knew such a simple gesture could be so powerful. Everyone waved back at me, making me grin out of habit. Notwithstanding my social awkwardness, I walked up to the desk.

"You called?" I said in a slightly chocky tone. Rias nodded before speaking.

"We've discovered a power inside of you. It was probably caused by the headaches. I do not know what it is, but we're guessing a Sacred Gear," Rias informed, leaning back in her chair. She also had her hands on her chin in a "I'm thinking, shut the hell up" form. I tilted my head to the right before questioning.

"Sacred Gears? Sounds pervy." I quipped. Issei seemed to have caught on and nearly fell over. I did not know that joke was so funny, but to Issei, it was comedy gold. Koneko slapped me on the back, causing me to fly into the wall. Everyone looked at Koneko with shock and awe in their eyes. Well, my eyes had swirls and I could see flying naked devils flying around me. Female devils. Huh. At any rate, Koneko just shrugged before biting into her food. I got out of the hole in the wall, covered in dust.

"Not cool, Koneko. Not cool." I growled. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded me. Anime style. A sure-fire way to know if someone's PISSED OFF hardcore. People always said I had a short fuse. It was then that I realized I actually did have a short one. No, I had a decent sized penis, I'm talking about fuses here, people! Koneko shrugged again.

TICK!

A tick mark appeared on my head. All of a sudden, I started glowing a bright blue. Everyone covered their eyes.

"HO SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I reenacted the first words I ever said in this world. Neat. A few moments past before the light subsided. I was covered in white armor. It had blue lines going through it, with large shoulder pads, pointed boots and pointed... everything. There was also a blue orb in my chest.

"What the fresh hell is this?" I questioned aloud. Everyone looked puzzled, but Rias had the look of udder terror on her face. This earned everyone else a good sized question mark on their heads.

"H-he has the-e power of the Blue Dragon Emperor!" Rias exclaimed, pointing at my armor. Yes, she said the Blue Dragon Emperor. If you do wish to know what that is, it's a very VERY rare Sacred Gear. Unlike the other 13 powerful ones, this one was in a league all its own. The Zodiac Gear. Powered by the Blue Dragon Emperor Panthornon. Pronounced Panther-Non. We are good buddies from when I am writing this. Lemme put it in perspective. There are ten levels to this thing, and I am at level one. Level four could take out Kokabiel with not much effort. Kapesh? Good.

"The Blue Dragon what now?" I inquired.

"That would be me." A booming voice echoed through the air. Everyone was dead silent.

"Ho shit, my chest just talked to me!" I exclaimed, freaking out slightly.

"I am the Blue Dragon Emperor, named Panthornon. I am living in this damned orb. This thing is so tiny, it would make a flat look like a 8 story mansion!" Panthornon complained. Everyone sweat dropped. Even Rias, who was still panicking slightly.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Whatcha doin' inside me?" I asked Panthornon. He was silent for a moment.

"I sensed that you would have great importance in the Multiverse. Your future is a dark one, but I'm here to help with that." he answered simply.

"YOU KNOW THE DOUCHE-CANOE WHO SENT ME HERE?!" I flipped out at that point. Issei started laughing again. Dammit Issei, at least you have the Red Dragon. BLUE FOR THE WIN!

"Nuh uh. Not a thing about said douche-canoe." Panthornon replied solemnly. I looked downcast at that point, but I didn't let that stop me.

"So, uh, can you explain why Rias is having a heart attack?" Everyone looked at Rias, who was sitting down on the couch. She had her hand on her chest. It pushed her boobs aside in the process. I saw Issei with a very happy grin on his face.

"It's been a long time, Panthornon." Another voice echoed through the room.

"Ddraig?" Panthronon questioned. I turned to Issei. His left hand had a very basic looking red and black gauntlet on it.

"The one and only." Ddraig answered smugly. Panthornon just sighed.

"You've always had a big ego, friend." my chest informed. Writing it saying my chest said it was weird for me, but I let that slide!

"You know me too well!" Ddraig laughed. Panthor started laughing with the Great Red One. Yeah, his new alias is Panthor.

"Well, this is interesting..." I smirked. Not every day you see a piece of armor and a red gauntlet have a friendly reunion. That fact alone is enough to make me burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me funny, I bet even the dragons thought I had lost it.

"S-sorry, I needed a good laugh!" I said, still laughing. From that point on, we just talked. Like friends should. Except, we had two dragons join us.

**A couple days later...**

"Ahh... Almost night. Need to get to Casa De La My house!" I said aloud to myself. I only got a few blocks away from my job when a man with a trench coat and a black hat stepped onto the road. I stopped my walking. All of a sudden, a pair of black wings sprung out of his back.

"A Fallen Angel?" I questioned.

"You got that right." the man smirked. I prepared myself for battle by releasing my Zodiac Gear.

"Zodiac Gear! Sky Dragon Armor!" I chanted. The same pair of armor covered my body. This time, however, a pair of gorgeous white with blue striped pair of wings came out of my back. The man seemed now nervous. All of a sudden, a piece of knowledge came to me from the Sky Dragon.

_'The shoulder pads contain every one of your powers'_

"Thanks Panthor." I willed my shoulder pads to open. They did, and blue light came running out of them and connected a foot in front of me.

"Blue Dragon's Sword!" When the light went away, a sword with a blue handle floated in the air in front of me. I grabbed it with one hand, while the other grabbed a white and blue pistol.

"Blue Dragon's Sacred Pistol!" I chanted. At that point, I was ready for battle.

The Fallen one, who was later identified as Dohnaseek willed a Light Spear into his hands. He was about to throw it went a loud noise was heard.

BANG!

I shot him in the left arm. He was forced to throw the half powered spear at me. It was very fast. One perk of being small I suppose. It made contact above my left thigh. It almost made it through, but it stopped mere inches from my thigh. I silently thanked God for that, and I got a splitting headache. Ah, right, Devils can't pray to God. Not now, not ever. I mentally slapped myself. Unfortunately for me, Donhaseek took advantage of my weakened state and threw a full power Light Spear at me. It went right through my level 1 armor and went right through my stomach. The pain was blindingly bad. I started coughing up blood and my vision began to blur.

"Aww, what's wrong? The pain to bad? Well, let me fix that!" Donhaseek declared, raising another light spear. At that moment, a burst of red light came from just a few yards away. Out popped out Akeno and Rias. Donha paled when he realized it was Rias.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and you're attacking my new servant!" **I woulda said "favorite" but no one has reviewed about the pairings!** Rais declared, blasting Donhaseek with a blast of dark red and black energy. Donha avoided it by flying up a few dozen yards into the air.

"You win this time, Rias Gremory! My name is Donhaseek, and let us pray that the day we meet again never comes." Donha said in a rather harsh tone.

"Good riddance." I simply said. I woulda spoken again, but the pain was to intense. Rias and Akeno rushed over to my side and inspected my wound.

"Ara ara, it went right through." Akeno inspected in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry, I will heal him myself.." Rias said slightly seductively. After that, was just one big blur.

**Whew! Long ass chapter, but I hoped you enjoy it. Yes, post in the reviews any mistakes and such. Also the pairings. You also have homework. Go watch Sora no Otoshimono or Heaven's lost Property if you haven't. It'll give you an idea of what to expect in the next Dimension!**


	3. Rias's neked and we attack the church!

**O_O TWO CHAPTERS I ONE DAY?! I'm spoiling you guys. I wasn't going to do another, but I was bored playing Banished. Anyway,**

**Quest: I suppose I should start thinking. I hope I'm going in the right direction!**

Alright guys, after I was stabbed by a spear of light, I woke up in a hospital bed. I tried opening my eyes, but the light nearly burned my eyes out. I tried again and had a lot more success. I would've sighed contently when I heard a moan coming from my left.

Inistate slow turn.

Rias Gremory was in bed with me. The odd thing was. She was in the nude. On a side note, WHY AM I NAKED TOO!? Did we have sexy time without me knowing? One good thing, DEM HUGE BOOBIES! Yeah, back then I was a perv. C'mon, I was a seventeen year old! Deal with it. Any rate, I started weighing my options. Wake up Rias and risk my life, or try and sneak away and not get killing, but get killed by nurses if they see my weiner dog. Hm..

"Hmm..." Initially, I would have woken her up. I followed that by putting my right hand on her shoulder and started shaking.

"Hey RIiiiasssss! WAKE UP!" I bellowed, shaking her. She screamed like a little girl after that and almost fell out of bed.

One second

Two

Three

"Pff.. HAHAHAHAH!" I broke out into fits of laughter, getting a nice slap in the face from Rias. Her face was as red as her hair, and she was attempting to get her footing on the bed, being as most of her body was off said bed. By the time she got back on, I was ALMOST done laughing. Almost. Not really, heh.

**A few minutes later...**

I finally stopped laughing. Rias was still blushing quite badly, and I somehow got my pants on while laughing. If anyone's done that, I congratulate you, because it's difficult.

"You done laughing?" she snapped, slapping me again. I turned my face and the wrong time and got a face-full. Literally. I backed up a bit and tripped on a office chair. I sprawled out on the floor with my ass sticking up high in the sky. It was now Rias's turn to laugh uncontrollably. I just pouted and let her laugh.

**A few hours later, in club's place...**

"We recently received a report that the Fallen Angels are preparing a ritual on a girl called Asia. She's Issei's friend, and she has the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. I'm saying this because Afestus is out of the loop. A Fallen Angel named Raynare is preparing it right now. Akeno and I will face off the main force while Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Afestus will storm the church." Rias explained the plan in some detail. Issei responded to the statement by releasing his level 1 Sacred Gear. I did the same, except I kinda freaked everyone out when my wings popped out. Everyone was impressed by them, and Akeno requested to rub them. I replied by nodding, and she did. I suddenly got really, really calm and tired. I lost all feeling in my legs and fell on my ass. My face was red, as if I had just drunk WAYYY to much wine. Everyone was shocked that I fell over.

"Ughh... Okay, no one pet my wings unless you want me to become turned on!" I declared, standing up. Everyone sweat dropped, but they paid little mind.

"Let's get a move on!" I encouraged. I ran outside and spread my wings as wide as they go. One wing is as long as a 1 story building! Huge wings, but effective wings. I took off and headed to the church atop a hill.

**That evening...**

BOOM!

"EEEEE-COLA!" I yelled into the church. I just punched the door down and yelled E-cola. I'm just like that. Koneko mumbled E-cola multiple times before nodding. Kiba and Issei both sweat dropped. They had a loss for words when Koneko didn't seem affected by it. Might be a rook thing.

"Oh, hello! Fancy seeing you here!" the voice of a Arkum Asylum patient rang through the hallways. A man with a blue trench coat and white hair entered the room. Oh, my bad, I never did explain what I looked like, did I? I have shoulder length white hair and bright green eyes. I also have a slightly unshaven face.

"Your the douche who attacked me back when I was trying to get a pack!" Issei declared. I was slightly shocked, but I didn't show it.

"You know, I've always prided myself in never having to fight the same devil twice. And now you're here, Devil scum." Freed said in a voice you'd expect a sadist would. He was also licking his gun in a really friggin creepy way.

"Kiba, Koneko, Issei and I will deal with this douche-canoe!" I informed/ordered.

"Douche-canoe must be his fav word..." Kiba thought aloud, running off to the basement.

"THIS WEEK!" I called after him. Kiba tripped over himself. A few moments later, he stood up and continued on his way. Koneko broke a closet that stood above the church's basement hole. They jumped down.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!" Issei and I unisoned. I released my Zodiac Gear and Issei released his Sacred Gear. I launched myself at Freed and attempted to punch him in the face. He sidestepped, forcing me to do a frontflip to get back on my feet. My shoulder pads opened up and released my weapons.

"Blue Dragon's Sword and Sacred Pistol!" I chanted, rapid firing my pistol at him. I missed a few, but one connected with his upper stomach, causing a small shockwave. He was pushed back a few yards and before he could regain his bearings, Issei punched him right in the face. Freed did a backflip and landed on a podium above the hole.

"Buh bye now!" he simply said, throwing down a flash bomb. The light made both of us cover our eyes, because I doubted either of us wanted to lose our eyes. After the shock subsided, we looked to where Freed was. He wasn't there anymore, unfortunately. We decided to forget about it, and jumped down the hole.

**In the hole...**

Kiba and Koneko were both dealing with a metric ASS ton of priests. Suddenly, I got the knowledge of a new attack...

_'Use your shoulder pads and condense their energy into a single point and force it into a blast of deadly energy!'_

I nodded. My shoulder pads opened up and the two lights connected. The power began to grow till the ball was twice the size of my head.

"Blue Dragon's Blast!"

A massive blast of energy came out of the ball and into a large ground of priests, blowing them all to kingdom come!

**[Your energy won't be drained from using those multiple times, but it drains you physical strength]**

_'I gotcha!'_

Yeah, Panthornon can speak to me telepathically. We talk a- Wait a sec.

**A few minutes later in my time...**

Sorry, Panthor wanted to talk to me. Anyway!

"Impressive, but not enough to defeat me!" a voice said smugly. I looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Raynare!" Issei clarified for me accidentally. Never seen the chick, but she looks like a damn succubus.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A SUCCUBUS!"

Cricket

Cricket

Cricket

"NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!" Issei exclaimed. I slapped him, obviously. Raynare facepalmed, even the army of priests facepalmed. I bet even the church itself facepalmed. On another note!

"I am not a succubus!" Raynare snapped back, throwing a large purple light spear at me.

Suddenly, I received ANOTHER attack. No, it was a defence spell!

_'Use the gear's energy and make a shield. The more power you give it, the more punishment it can take!'_

I replied by doing so.

"Blue Dragon's Shield!"

A large shield made of blue energy appeared in front of me and took the spear on. It broke, but the spear did too. Raynare was wide-eyed and shocked. She never expected a shield capable of stopping her attacks.

"You're too late anyway!" she informed, gesturing to the screaming Asia.

"ASIA!" Issei screamed, making a mad dash for her. I tried grabbing him, but I missed. I had a brilliant idea, however. I used my energy to make a grapple hook.

"Blue Dragon's Grapple Hook."

It latched onto his back and dragged him back over to me. He was trashing out and screaming wildly. He may he a pervert, but he cares deeply for his friends. I was kinda touched my that back then.

"What's happening to her?" Issei and I asked at the same time.

"Their taking her Sacred Gear. It's no different than taking her life." Kiba explained.

At that point, both of charged.

**I think this was long... ._. Doesn't matter! IT DON'T FOOL! Anyway, I will cya later! R R!**


	4. Raynare is defeated and Riser's sucking!

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This will be longer (hopefully!) I gtg to Grandma's and Grandpa's house later, so if this doesn't come out ON the 27th, SORRY! **

Alright, so we managed to deal with the priests. Actually, I just got pissed and blew them all to kingdom come with a shit ton of Blue Dragon's Blasts! So, Issei and I went back to the first story of the church to see Raynare standing there, doin' stuff. Issei opened his mouth to speak, but a spear of light went into his leg.

Another leg.

"ARRRH!" OHH SHIT! That must've hurt, probably. Somehow, Issei began pulling the spears out of his legs. It took awhile, but they came out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he declared, shocking Raynare.

"How are you even standing? The light should be tearing you apart from the inside!" Raynare exclaimed, backing away slightly. I got another message of attack. Ugh, I'm starting to get tired of this damn heavenly messaging.

_'Force your energy into the Zodiac Gear, you'll be happy about it!'_

Ugh, alright Mom, I gotcha. I began forcing energy into the Gear. Suddenly, the armor appeared, and started glowing. GLOWING! HO SO MUCH GLORY! Okay, enough bliss. The armor suddenly started changing! The armor pushed out, and many spikes started coming out in specific places. Another set of Shoulder guards appeared, smaller ones these, but they fit in with the others. To top it off, A second pair of wings came out, meaning I now have four wings. GO FIGURE!

I felt it, the power! THE POWER! MUWAHAHHAHAHAH! *cough cough cough* Ahem, sorry 'bout that. I like power, suck it. Raynare seemed to not like it, because she started bolting for the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YA PUSSY!" I yelled after her. I began dashing after her when my armor reacted on its own. All four shoulder pads opened up and connected in front of me. A grapple hook came out of it and started pulling Raynare back over to me. I smiled, knowing a certain white and blue dragon was watching over me.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" I cursed, laughing. I stopped laughing when she got a good hit on me.

Dammit, I let her punch me. Right in the kisser!

I growled slightly, reeling back. My shoulder pads opened up and sent energy to my fists. The power kept growing until my fist's energy completely covered me. I decided to do something silly to finish her off.

"BLUE DRAGON'S FALCON PUNCH!" Yeah, I used the legendary Falcon Punch to defeat Raynare, DEAL WITH IT. It landed right in her stomach, sending her sprawling out in the air. She went right through the glass. I bet that hurt even more because of me being a rook! OUCH! I did something else silly at that point.

"DAAAAAAYYYYUMMMMM!" I decided to do the legendary DAYYUM from that TV show no one knows but everyone's heard of. I looked back over at Issei only to see that HIS Sacred Gear had leveled up as well. He was being held up by Kiba and Koneko ran outside to go fetch Raynare.

"Good job guys, you totally nailed it." -Kiba

"Where were you when my legs got destroyed?!" -Issei

"I was ordered to let you handle this," -Kiba

"Screw you." -Issei

"Right back atcha buddy." -Kiba.

"Calm down guys, I knew Issei and Afestus would be able to deal with her." Rias said nonchalantly. We all looked over to the voice to see her leaning on a wall by the door. She had a big-ass grin on her face and looked smug. That or she's just cocky after seeing me Falcon Punch Raynare into next year. It took a minute, but Akeno and Koneko came back in with a unconscious Raynare being held up by Koneko by her bra strap. Koneko threw the unconscious lady onto the floor beside Rias.

"Let's just hope I don't have to give another Falcon Punch to this scheme." I commented.

"Okay, the fuck's a Falcon Punch?" Issei asked, complete confused.

"Ah... I will explain back at the club meeting area." I explained. They all nodded, but they continued the interrogation.

**The next day...**

I was at home the next day. It was a peaceful day, it was. Yesterday, Raynare was murdered, Asia was resurrected as a Bishop, and I got to level 2 of 10 levels in my Zodiac Gear. Nothing could ruin this day... No, nothing wrong happened when I said th-

SUDDEN PAIN!

All of a sudden, a unbelievable pain went through my head, shocking me and causing me to fall onto the floor.

I remember that pain. It will be explained later that it is the pain of memories being taken or given. This time, it was being given. It was a spell that hasn't been known since the old days. It's called...

"Dimension Changer." I voiced. The basic premise of the spell is the ability to chance space and time. For now and for about two more dimensions, it will only be used by me to open portals to the Anime dimension. When I finally unlock more, I pretty much became unstoppable. I stood up at that point, wondering what happened.

What happened next was all a blur.

**In the club house area...**

Some douche-canoe named Riser and his group of female bitches were at the club. Issei and I were both struggling not to punch the dick in the face. He was currently playing with Rias's hair and touching her legs in a forward manner. I've always good at reading facial expressions and it didn't require a somewhat smart white boy to figure out she's about to reach her limit. She suddenly stood up and looked at the blonde bastard.

"For the last time, I am not marrying you!" she shrieked, moving her hand in a way that made you think she was about to slap the dude. Not that I would complain, of course. He stood up and grabbed her chin.

"For the last time, you are marrying me. You don't want to disappoint your dear brother?" he asked in a dark tone. Issei was about to flip, but Kiba put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. This made him a little less likely to go attempt to kick Riser's ass. I wouldn't complain of course.

In just a few minutes of this, Issei charged the blonde bastardo.

"Mira." Riser simply said. A small girl with Japanese robes and a long staff that looked like a friggin cue tip jumped out of the pack and was about to hit Issei when I, the heroic hero I am, got my Zodiac Gear out with my wings. This distracted everyone long enough for me to open my wings up.

"Blue Dragon's Wing Blast!" Four small blasts of energy came out of my wings and slammed into Mira. I didn't put ANY energy into it, but just enough to send her flying into the wall. She came out with just a couple cuts and bruises from the wall, but no damage from the blasts.

"Is that how weak the Zodiac wielder is? Riser's disappointed." he said smugly, pointing at me.

"I literally put no energy into that." I deadpanned. My friends nodded but the Phoenix clan sweat dropped.

"Sirzechs had a feeling this might happen, that Miss Rias would continue to decline the marriage. The only way to settle this properly is with a Rating Game." Grayfia introduced. Oh, I forgot about Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs is pretty much Satan in this world and Grayfia's his Queen. Like how Akeno is Queen to Rias.

"A Rating Game? What's that?" Issei, you read my mind. I was just about to ask.

"A Rating Game is a game where two High Class Devils fight each other using their pieces. We created the Evil Pieces because of the Rating Game." Grayfia finished explaining. Issei and I nodded in understanding. I looked over at Rias to see her in slight shock.

"My beloved has never been in a Rating Game. Riser Phoenix has the advantage." Riser decided.

"Don't forget asshole, the Zodiac Wielder and the Red Dragon are on Rias's team. We won't ever let her do something she doesn't want to. Ya douche." I mumbled that last bit, but it was still heard by Rias and everyone else. Riser had a tick mark on his head.

"You want to fight Riser? Your fate is sealed!" Riser bellowed before he and his small platoon disappeared in fire.

"I hate the douche-canoe." Issei and I unisoned. We looked at each other.

One second

Two

Three

We both had a large grin on our faces. We both made up our minds.

We were going to kick Riser's ass! I was going to put my foot so far up his ass he won't be able to shit or sit right for a week!

Well, that's my idea.

**Alright, a little short, but this is a filler for the actual battle. CYA!**


	5. The Rating Game Part 1: Gym time!

**Alright, this is part one of the super awesome super sexy Rating Game Battle! I forgot to put something in the last chapters...**

**I don't own Highschool DxD, also, Read and Review, Review mainly LOL!**

It's been a week since the Rating Game was declared and we've been training like crazy. Issei and I mainly. I brawled with Koneko a lot and we are about the same without my Zodiac Gear. I've been training that too and I'm so close to getting level 3. Issei is too. We've been run into the ground by training. My Blue Dragon's Blast can level a mountain now, my Blue Dragon's Sword and Sacred Pistol can be made twice as fast and do twice the damage. Blue Dragon's Wing Blast are more powerful, because they explode in a shockwave. Also...

I've learned something... I can wing bitch slap people! It's a dream come true! I have the ability to bitch slap six people at the same time! HOHO! YEAH!

Ahem, on another note, we had just arrived in the Rating Game's dimension, which is the school. Rias was just about to explain the plan.

"Alright, they outnumber us six to one, so we have to have a good plan. We need to take the Gymnasium before Riser's people can. Koneko, Issei and Afestus should go. We have a higher chance with Afestus and he can respond to anyone else quickly from the middle. Akeno, you fly above the map and snipe people with large bolts of lightning. Kiba, head to the north and cut off the enemy up there. Akeno, also use your magic to make a illusion of our base being much closer than they realize." Rias explained carefully. Everyone nodded. Except... Heh, I nodded twice. BOOM!

**A few minutes later...**

Koneko, Issei and I were sneaking into the Gym. There were four of Riser's chicks in there. I figured out that three of them were pawns and one was a rook.

"You can stop hiding, we saw you come in here!" the rook chick called. I shrugged and walked onto the Gym's stage...

**With Riser...**

"Ahh.. Rias is trying to take the gym... Good." Riser smirked. Feeling confidence is good, but this much is just unhealthy.

**Back at the gym...**

"I got the rook, Koneko can help. Issei, you got the pawns. Do good." I emphasized the last two words and put my finger on his chest and pushed him off the stage. He stuck his tongue at me before walking over to the pawns.

"Koneko." I pointed at the rook. She dashed at her and started fighting.

I forgot to mention what my Gear does. It has the boost power the Red One has, but it's power is based on one's physical power and emotional power. The physically stronger you are and the more pissed one is, the stronger the Gear.

"BOOST!" the voice of Panthornon came out of the armor that just appeared on me.

"I need to boost at least four more times to take them out..."

"BOOST!" Panthornon said again

"Three more." I voiced. Koneko had tripped the rook and had her in a headlock while Issei made the pawns' cloths explode, leaving them all nude. I facepalmed. Koneko blushed slightly but continued to choke the rook.

"BOOST!"

"Two."

"Guys, you need to get out of there! The fireworks are coming." Rias's voice rang in our heads. Forgot to mention, Rias put these red and white circles in our ears to we can talk telepathically.

Neat.

"BOOST!"

"One more..." I mumbled as the three of us dashed out of the gym. A few seconds later...

A very large lightning bolt took out the entire gym! I nearly passed out from shock at that.

"BOOST!"

"Done!" I declared, fistbumping the air. All of a sudden, my armor started changing...

Spikes started expanding and coming out of my armor, two spikes actually protected my face from the left and right. A flat helmet covered my face and ANOTHER pair of wings came out. Wait...

I can bitch slap eight people now! SWEET!

I also figured out that I can make my weapons and attacks faster. This. Is. Badass!

"Riser, one of your rooks and six of your pawns retire." the voice of the girl from the Sitri family rang out.

"Six?" Koneko, Issei and I asked in unison.

"Three of those are all me." a voice surprised us. We turned around to see Kiba with his generic small smile.

"Good greef, we need to put a chain on you." I laughed. Issei caught on and chuckled a bit. Everyone else sweat dropped. Except Koneko, who didn't have any expression.

Of course...

At any rate, we started heading out to the enemy's base.

I forgot to explain, both sides have bases and we have to get into them. Reason? I forget. Remember, I'm writing this in the future. I cannot tell how far, but at least 20 generations.

Before we made it, the rest of Riser's forces came out.

Two cats...

A knight...

A bishop...

And another rook.

Go figure.

"Isabella..." the bishop cooed. I shuddered a little bit. A woman clad is skimpy armor and half her face was covered by a Dishonored mask.

"My name is Isabella, and I will be your opponent!" she dashed at me. She did seem a bit afraid, but not afraid enough...

When she got close enough,

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP!

HA! I bitch slapped her eight times. Told ya it would be good. Isabella and everyone else stood their shocked. Isabella's face was red and she had a scowl on her face. Before she could react, my shoulder pads opened up and went into my fist...

"Blue Dragon's Falcon Punch!" I slammed my fist into her face. Isabella slammed right into one of the cat twins. The second one charged at me. Before she even got close, Koneko kicked her.

"Suck it." Koneko will always be Koneko. Always.

BOOM!

We turned around to see Asia and Rias fighting Riser.

"Well shit."

**R R! Mainly Review, LOL! I'm not begging, but if you enjoy this, review. It'll lemme know you like it.**


	6. The Rating Game Part 2: We lost

**This will be in Author's POV.**

**I own nothing.**

By the time Afestus knew what the hell was going on, multiple explosions blew the top of the building.

Shit just hit the fan, bro.

"Uh, are you forgetting someone?" Raiser's Bishop asked in a snotty manner.

Who raises their children like this? Phoenix does, apparently.

"Uh, are YOU forgetting someone?" Afestus snapped back, referring to Issei. He had reached level 3 and he had just used Kiba's power of the SWORD to take out everyone.

'Cept the Bishop. She somehow escaped the sword.

Another explosion.

Rias is currently holding of a massive attack from Raiser with Asia using her Twilight Healing to keep Rias in OK condition. Rias's cloths are torn up and her left boob was completely open to the world.

You may remember Koneko getting taken out. Decided to take that out because she has a new job...

"Koneko, I got a plan that involves you." Afestus spoke through his telepathy. Afestus began explaining the plan to her.

Now you may be wondering...

_"WHAT'S THE PLAN?!" _-You readers.

That, my dear readers and reviewers, will be explained later. Unfortunately, after that...

"Rias, one queen retires." Sona informed.

"Akeno..."

**With Raiser and Rias...**

"You cannot beat Raiser... You should give up now. Raiser won't think any less of you..." Raiser attempted to persuade Rias, but only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"We aren't giving up that easy!" Rias yelled, chucking more dark red energy at Raiser. It disintegrates his left arm! Unfortunately, thanks to his Phoenix blood, it almost immediately grows back. After a couple more tries, Issei and Afestus made it up to the top!

"Here comes the cavalry!" Afestus declared, getting his level 3 Zodiac Gear out. All of a sudden, whistling was heard in Afestus's head.

_'Da fucks the whistling coming from?' _

**[Sorry, I'm** **bored]**

_'Seriously? Can't you go get a Xbox 360 or something.'_

**[I would If I could leave your damn chest]**

_'Whatever'_

Afestus was snapped out of his thoughts when Issei fell off the roof.

"I suppose his physical strength is gone. Boosting that many times and getting to level 3 makes me wonder how he lasted so long." Panthornon's voice came out of my chest. Raiser seemed a little shocked at the voice.

"Yeah, my physical strength is still OK, right?" Afestus asked his chest. Okay, weird to ask your chest.

"Your good." Afestus could've sworn he saw the dragon just gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass! Also Raiser, this time my wing attack's going to have energy behind it!" Afestus remembered what happened last time he used his wing attack. Mira got sent into a wall. Go figure.

"Blue Dragon's Wing Blast!" six blue blasts of energy came out of my wings and into Raiser's face.

Heh, the derp thought he could regen after that!

"AHH HEA!" Raiser was writhing on the ground in pain.

"WHY ISN'T MY PHOENIX BLOOD HEALING ME?!" Raiser questioned/screamed loudly.

"Panthornon explained to me beforehand that the Blue Dragon's power acts like Holy Light. Only when power is behind it. Why do you think I didn't put energy behind my attack when Mira was attacking Issei?" Afestus explained in a smug tone.

"Now prepare thy self! BLUE DRAGON'S FALCON PUN-" Before Afestus could finish, a large explosion hit him in the back. Yubelluna had hit Afestus with a really large bomb. It went right through his armor and turned his back into cheese. Then, another explosion hits Afestus in the front, doing the same.

He was unconscious and bleeding out at that point. Afestus fell off the roof and fell over 20 feet to the ground.

"AFESTUS!" Everyone was completely shocked at the fact that he is dying. For some reason, unlike the other people, he wasn't disappearing to the healing room. Koneko managed to catch him before he slammed into the ground, and most likely would've died.

Afestus's eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic.

"Why isn't he disappearing?!" Rias asked/screamed.

"The frequency is blocked. Recalibrating." Sona said in her generic calm and emotionless voice. A few moments later, Afestus began teleporting to the healing area. He started emanating blue particles before disappearing.

"S-sorry.." he whispered before leaving. Koneko nodded just as he left.

**Back with Rias, Asia, Raiser and Yubelluna...**

"And down goes the Zodiac Gear user..." Raiser chuckled as his regeneration power finally catches up.

"Not even Raiser could defeat that man... only because of his Gear of course. No one else can defeat Raiser." Raiser smugly confessed. The rest of our team scowled a bit.

"I can still f-fight.." Issei said weakly, climbing back up the roof. Rias and Raiser were surprised at that statement,

"You just don't know when to die!" Raiser flew over to Issei and started beating the shit outa him.

"I won't give up. I won't give up on her. I promised I would be the mightiest pawn!" Issei somehow managed to say through his beating.

"A low class devil like yourself doesn't get the privilege of doing anything other than serving High Class Devils!" Raiser exclaimed, grabbing Issei by his hair.

"What are you doing?!" Rias asked in a shaky voice.

"Deaths are considered accidents in this game. Say goodbye!" Before Raiser could start attacking, Rias had tackled him.

"I g-" before Rias could submit, Koneko and Kiba came out of no where and attacked Raiser. Insert Fairy Tail Theme song here.

Koneko slammed her fist into Raiser's stomach.

"Suck it."

Kiba slammed his ice sword into Raiser's arm and cut it off, freezing both the arm and his shoulder.

"A cute attempt, but Raiser's still more powerful." Raiser used his phoenix powers to unfreeze his arm and regrow it. He grabbed Koneko and threw her into Kiba, sending them both falling to earth. They both went away to the healing room.

"You lose..." Raiser declared, putting on his really annoying smile on. Oh, he has blonde hair and appears to have to scars under his eyes.

"Alright, I submit..." Rias sighed.

Unfortunately, Rias lost the match because Yubelluna was a douchebag.

Good grief.

**That's part two. R R!**


	7. Recovery, Raiser and Familiars!

**Alright, this one's going to be long. I hope. **

**In this chapter, the Occult Research Club recovers, gets Rias back, ends season 1, Issei, Asia and Afestus get familiars and other things happen!**

**Bold for Panthornon speaking**

_Italics for thought_

**I own nothing, everything is owned by whoever it is. Can't be bothered to Google.**

The battle ended with Raiser taking everyone down. Afestus, Issei, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba are all in the nursery at the moment. Afestus is the worst off. How did those bombs get through his armor, you ask? Somehow, she hit the armor's weak points. Hitting them once is uncommon, but doing it twice? Rare. Koneko was the best off, and she was already awake. It's been a little over a day since the battle ended. Kiba and Akeno woken up a few minutes ago. Issei is scheduled to awake in a couple days, and Afestus will wake up around the time of the engagement party, in four days.

"That battle sucked..." Kiba murmured.

"Ara ara, I have to agree." Akeno agreed. Koneko just nodded. Everyone knows she's not much of a talker.

**In Afestus's head...**

**[HA! You got your ass kicked in two hits!]**

_'Shut up, grandpa.'_

**[Oh! You don't insult a old persons age! Have you no manners?!]**

_'Nope.'_

**[...really?]**

_'Of course I have manners, ya dingbat!'_

**[I contradict]**

_'Your face contradicts...'_

**[*clap clap* Great, great comback. 10/10]**

_'...you're annoying.'_

**[I contradict]**

_'Really?'_

**[What? It's my sentence of the week]**

_'...I'll talk to you when I wake up.'_

**[I contradict]**

_'Facepalm'_

**[Who says facepalm instead of doing it?]**

_'You say it when you can't see the damn person or dragon your talking with!'_

**[Touche]**

**Back in real life...**

It's been four days since Afestus had that conversation with Panthornon. Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba were in formal wear, standing around in the engagement party.

"My special guests, today will be the day where Sir Raiser Phoenix of the gracious House of Phoenix will be marrying lady Rias of the illustrious House of Gremory. So, allow me to introduce you to my future bride, Rias Gremory!" Raiser gave a speech. Just as he said Rias's name, the doors of the hall belew open. In came Issei and Afestus. Both of them had their Gears out. Also, a amazing display of blue and white feathers also came into the room, causing the majority of the crowd to 'ooooh' and 'ahhhh'. The reason for all the feathers?

Afestus's wings tend of shed. A lot. Fortunately, they regrow almost instantly.

"Issei! Afestus!" Rias gasped, wondering why those two are here.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Raiser said in a heroic tone. The Occult Research Club sweat dropped.

"We're here to kick your ass!" Issei started.

"And we're not letting Rias do anything she doesn't want to! Like marry you, ya douche-canoe!" Afestus finished. That got a really nice blush outa Rias.

**[Good job, you made the girl's face match her hair]**

"I ask again, who do you think you are to barge into my engagement party?" Raiser inquired in a loud voice. The distance between them was almost 30 yards!

"That would be my doing." A half deep half not deep voice answered. Everyone turned around to see a man with red hair wearing really badass looking armor stood there. Grayfia in tow, also.

"That armor's really hardcore!" Issei said in a impressed tone.

"Brother?" Rias wondered.

"That's your bro? I concur with Issei, he does look hardcore!" Afestus agrees with Issei in at least one thing.

"I had this set up for entertainment. I also wanted to see the powers of the Zodiac Gear wielder. This time, I want no interruptions from the Bomb Queen. I want to see this also because I was a bit underwhelmed by your performance. Oh how your house must be disappointed by that. You were brought to your knees by someone who's never even done a Rating Game before." Rias's brother, Sirzechs, went on to explain. Raiser had a slightly pale face.

"It's the final result that counts my lord." Raiser said through his teeth.

"Maybe back in the olden days, but not really in this time." Sirzechs countered intelligently. Raiser scowled again.

"Ah, so you wish to fight Raiser?" Raiser finally figured out.

"Challenge accepted." Afestus smirked.

**On the battlefield...**

Afestus stood there with a blank expression and a closed eyes.

_"Alright, who will be fighting and what do you want as compensation?" Sirzechs inquired._

_"You can't be serious! Giving a Low Class Devil a prize is blasphemy!" some random devil douche protested. _

_"Your king has spoken. Decide quickly." Sirzechs A.K.A the non-douche said sternly. _

_"I will fight, and the prize is that Rias's engagement is null and void." Afestus volunteered._

_"No! I want to fight that douche!" Issei demanded, preparing to fight._

_"You're not able to win. I would've won us the Rating Game if it weren't for that bitch Bomb Queen." Afestus countered. After a few minutes, Issei finally gave up._

"Let's do dis." Afestus got his level 3 armor out. His wings also came out, covering his side of the map in white and blue feathers.

"Begin." Sirzechs said simply.

"Be careful..." Rias mumbled from her watching position.

"Let's get this over with..." Afestus flew up a few yards from Raiser.

"I'm just going to end this quickly." Afestus pulled his wings in front of him and started blasting Raiser with Blue Dragon's Wing Blast.

Remember, Blue Dragon's attacks act like holy weapons. Raiser's kinda screwed.

"AHH! RAH!' Raiser's regen stopped working and be looked like he was having a panic attack.

Afestus felt a little sorry for him.

Baraly.

Not really.

"I win." Afestus smirked.

"Okay, I guess I didn't need to worry." Rias shrugged. You could hear the audience scream, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

"Holy + devil = Devil gets his ass kicked!" Everyone was shocked at how quickly Afestus took down Raiser.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, your pathetic compared to holy stuff!" Afestus added.

**In the watching area...**

Kiba was dumbstruck and laughing weakly. Akeno was lightly turned on by the quick victory and was also laughing slightly. Koneko had her usual emotionless face on.

**Back with the other people...**

"Wow. I seriously thought he would've dodged that first attack. Maybe he just overestimated his own abilities..." Afestus said with a thinking face. If this were a show, the camera would've zoomed out to see him sitting down in the cafe area.

"Oh well. IT'S BACON TIME!" he exclaimed, digging into his victory meal. It had eggs, both scrambled and unscrambled, pancakes.. well, the usual. Oh, and shit tons of bacon. Yes, lots of bacon. Akeno, Rias, Kiba, Koneko and Issei were all sitting on the other side with a normal person's amount of food.

No, Afestus is not Goku, but they do share eating habits. Afestus always used to eat boatloads, but now with him being stronger than ever before, well... you tend to get Goku syndrome.

"How can you eat that much? You give Koneko a run for her money in the amount you eat." Kiba and Issei unisoned. Koneko slapped both of them on the back of the head, blushing slightly.

"I've always eaten this way." Afestus answered honestly.

_"This anime must've been made or had some connection to FUNimation..."_

"You said you'd explain what Falcon Punch was. Go ahead, explain." Rias got into a listening position. Everyone else followed suit.

Afestus sighed. He knew he would be classified as a crazy person, but he had to explain.

"First off, you have to promise that you won't freak out and/or deny it, because this is all true." Everyone nodded and waited for the story to begin.

"I am not of this universe. I came here from my world, which is what I would call Real Life. Now, I came here because a old man who appeared to be a wizard sent me here. He called this the "Anime Dimension". A very large amount of universes of every anime ever made in Real Life. I do believe this universe is called Highschool DxD. I never watched it, so I do not know what will happen next. The only reason I know of the name was my friend recommended to me... I was actually going to watch it, but then that wizard douche sent me. I was reluctant to tell you this because I didn't want you to question your existence or some shit." Afestus whispered that last bit, looking down. Everyone was silent, with pale faces.

"There you go." Afestus added. He was sure they were going to flip.

Fortunately for Afestus, they recovered quickly, which shocked him.

"We're OK... just a little shocked is all. So, we're just the creation of people from another universe?" Koneko of all people asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. It actually took me a while to get used to how this place looks. My world doesn't look ANYTHING like anime." Afestus remarked, looking around. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Afestus put his hands up.

**After a little while, everyone headed home and prepared for bed... and is in bed.**

_"Uh, anyone in my head?"_

**[Yup]**

_"Good, I was getting bored with my dream."_

**[What was the dream about?]**

_"Taco Tuesday!"_

**[...what?]**

_"Taco Tuesday. It's when you have taco's on tuesday night."_

**[I'll have to try that...]**

_"Understood!"_

**[What do you want to talk about now?]**

_"I do not know."_

**[Alright. How about this. What am I doing right now?]**

_"Fapping?"_

**[...how did you know?]**

_"WHAT?"_

**[Kidding, kidding... a little.]**

_"...you're weird."_

**[I was joking, I don't even know what fap means]**

_"Means masterbait."_

**[...what?]**

_"Yep. I shit you not."_

**[Ha, alright.]**

_"I'm going to wake up now..."_

***in the real world... well, not real, but you know what I mean...**

It was about 8 A.M when he woke up. He was met with light coming from his decently sized window on the other side of his room.

"Oi, someone turn the sun off for a while. Ha, who needs vitamin D these days? Everyone's stayin' home, drinking their beer and playing their CoD..." Afestus mumbled aloud. Afestus sat up and walked over to the dresser. He always sleeps without a shirt on. He's a good ol' fashion man's man with no shirt. Afestus headed downstairs to get some breakfast when...

"WHAT THE SHIT!?" Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Issei all were in Afestus's dining room, eating some breakfast.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" Afestus looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Rias wanted to thank you for before. She brought us for no other reason other than to do so." Kiba explained.

"No other reason other than shits and giggles?" Afestus said in his version. Everyone nodded.

"Gotcha. Ima go get some rice." Afestus walked into the other room. It took awhile before he returned and sat down in between Koneko and Issei. Koneko slightly smiled at the fact that she didn't have to sit next to Mr. Boobs are love, Boobs are life.

"Hm... this simple bowl of rice won't even scratch my appetite..." Afestus examined. He started turning and examining the rather large bowl of rice. Everyone else looked at Afestus funny.

"Hm... Since it's my house..." Afestus began quote on quote "permanently borrowing" everyone else's food. Everyone screamed in protest.

"YUMMY!" Afestus ate everything he grabbed. Koneko gave him a really nice slap on the face. Akeno did the same and Rias too. Kiba and Issei both punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"YEOW!" Afestus fell over on the floor, holding his nose. The blood from his nose started seeping through the cracks in his hands. No, I mean his fingers.

"Oh God, I'll need to get a mop later..." Afestus stood back up and slapped everyone on the back of the head really hard. Koneko's face went into her food, Issei started crying, Kiba leaned forward a bit after the slap, Rias blushed and pouted, Akeno got turned on a bit from it, however.

"Revenge for my broken nose." Afestus's lower face was red and dripping. He had a dark aura.

Oh my, it's like he's pissed at them!

"Oh right, today we're heading to the Familiar Forest to get Issei, Asia and Afestus's familiars." Rias remembered, pointing at the three whom were just mentioned.

"Familiars?" Those three asked.

_'Like, from Skyrim?' _Afestus thought, smiling.

"Yep, we can only go there later tonight. Get to the Occult Club Room tonight at 8:00. See ya there." Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei all disappeared through a teleport circle.

Issei didn't go with them.

"SHIT! BYE BRO!" Issei exclaimed, running out the door and got on his bike.

**That evening...**

Afestus had been in the forest, punching trees. Yeah, punching trees. He's decided to get even more physically stronger and pumping 60 pound weights just isn't working anymore. He accidentally broke over five trees doing this. Notwithstanding his not broken fingers. While he was walking to the school, he had a vision from the wizard who sent him here...

_"You're doing well... Your adventure is nearing its end... You will remain here for two more years... You're next adventure... Is... Sora no Otoshimono..."_

The wizard prick sounded hoarse, like he hasn't spoken in the longest time.

"Sora no Otoshimono? That's most likely Japanese... I'll need either Google translator or a Japanese to English dictionary..." Afestus voiced aloud. He rubbed his temples before continuing.

**In the Occult Research Club Room...**

"Your senpai has arrived." Afestus declared. Everyone facepalmed and Koneko just sweat dropped.

"Sense when are you our senpai?" Issei said what everyone else had on their minds.

"Since I became stronger than everyone." Afestus countered. Issei fell over.

"Anyway, let's get going to wherever the familiars are." Afestus added, standing in the middle of the room.

"Alright, Akeno." Rias turned to Akeno, who started the teleportation process.

**In the Familiar Forest...**

They arrived. It was full moon out and it's boring as shit. Tons of trees with red leaves.

"Well this place is odd." Afestus quipped.

"Yeah, this place sucks." Issei agreed.

"Who goes there? Are you fair?" a voice came from the trees. Everyone turned around to see a mid-aged man in Pokemon outfit.

"Oh my God it's a Pokemon trainer." Afestus sweat dropped.

"I suppose that's a Real Life thing..." Kiba facepalmed.

"It's another anime." Afestus shrugged. Everyone nodded.

"He's the Familiar Master." Rias explained, pointing at him.

"Ha, lolwut?" Afestus fell over.

**[He's the familiar master? He seems fun]**

_'Shut the hell up...' _

"Are you in search of a friend? Better hurry unless you wish a bitter end!" the Familiar Master rhymed, doing a little dance.

"Bitter end? PFFFFFFFFFFF!" Afestus waved it off, silently freaking out.

"All we have to do is wander around the forest and look around." Rias cleared, calming Afestus down.

"Alright then." Afestus just started walking into the forest, making everyone freak out and run after him.

**Alright, have to end it here. I want to make a poll. **

**What will Afestus's familiar be? You can make him/her yourself!**

**Also also, one more minor poll... This will be about the next story about Sora no Otoshimono. Will Afestus replace Tomoki or be with him? Will Afestus become Ikaros's master? If you pick to replace Tomo, things that Tomoki did will still happen, but with Afestus. CYA!**


	8. Familiars, A Cat Lady and Two Ladies!

**So sorry for not updating, but I've been slightly depressed. I also didn't want to deal with coming up with rhymes for the FM. But, I was listening to a song and decided to suck it up and get to work. (Song, Ring my Bell, Sora no Otoshimono) I also want to get to the second part. Part 2 and 3 will have a lot less combat (thank fuck) and I suck at writing fighting. Sora no Otoshimono and Spice and Wolf have little combat. After the Kokabiel and Gasper parts, I'll be going off of the Manga. Damn, I need to get reading, lol. Just trying to deal with Manga's on those damned web sites is torture in itself. What illiterate inbred designed that set up? I don't know. **

**For any Sora no Otoshimono fans, after the *cough* ending of Eternal My Master, I will continue with it. Heh, I have a brilliant set up to bring all them back AND end it proper. People over at whoever made that show, TAKE NOTES!**

**ryderb18 suggested Tiamat as a familiar. They (Idk gender, I don't like to assume) said she isn't used often. Don't worry, she won't use dragon form much. I am terribly sorry if I don't get her character right. I also do not mean to offend any cultures (especially Babylonian) with this idea. If you take this personally, don't read.**

**I own nothing.**

"This guy likes to rhyme... This will be hard to listen to." Afestus sighed, walking through the forest with everyone else. Afestus had his hands behind his head and walking with large steps.

"This places looks like Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon. Sweet." Afestus grinned. Everyone looked at him.

"Far Cry 3?" Kiba inquired.

"Well, from my dimension, video games are very popular. Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon is a popular game." Afestus explained as simply as he could think. Everyone nodded, but really didn't understand. All of a sudden, a huge-ass creature appeared.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A 5 HEADED DRAGON!" Afestus flipped. Everyone started running for the hills the second they saw it. The dragon looked right at Afestus. It suddenly lowered its main head down to his level. Afestus was shitting himself, but he held on to some bravery and stood his ground. Everyone turned around and looked at the two. Its main head was red that had four really large horns. Its first right head was green that looked like Paarthurnax. To the right of that, a dark purple one that looked like it belonged with the fishes. To the main head's left was a rock colored one that had the same horns as the main one, just smaller. Finally, to right of all of them was a black colored one with a neck that had many spikes coming out of them. Overall, it looked friggin badass. It also looked like it could take on the whole world single handedly. The dragon was as long as two football fields and towered over seven stories. Its main head alone is the size of a semi-truck. It spoke with a very rasp and gravelly voice. It was also deeper than Morgan Freeman when he is trying to have a deep voice.

"You, are you the Zodiac wielder?" It spoke slower than than a 90 year old person.

"That'd be me. May I ask who you are?" Afestus replied/questioned.

"I am Tiamat. The five-headed dragon god. In case you're wondering, I am female." even though she was a dragon, she had a smirk on all five of her heads.

"Wow, really? I thought dragon's didn't have a set gender. Oh well, you learn something new every day." Afestus shrugged, forgetting he was in the presents of a dragon.

"You seem calm." Tiamat started walking around Afestus. This proved slightly difficult, since she rivaled a large hill in size and Afestus was the size of a gnat compared to her.

"I really am starting to get used to unusual phenomenon. Also, since you're a god, why aren't you in, like, Heaven or something?" Afestus pointed out.

"Ever since that Marduk sliced me in half, I've been stuck here. I found out I was now the most powerful familiar this forest. I waited for a unbelieveable amount of time. I waited for someone worthy of my powers came into existence. That one will be you..." she explained. She managed to circle twice. And that took over five minutes.

She didn't seem the type to hold a steady conversation for very long.

"Me? A-are you sure that would be a good idea?" Afestus stammered.

"Hmm... yes. If you do not prefer this form, I can do this..." Tiamat started glowing and transforming. About a minute of this, a girl looking to be about 20 popped out. Her rack was... um... rather large. Watermelon sized even. She had a little longer than shoulder length black hair. She had blue eyes and had a red tail... she also had rather large red wings. Everything else about her was humanoid looking.

"Oh OK, now I'm a lot more calm. That's a much less intimidating look. No offence." Afestus calmed down a bit less than he let on.

"Excellent. As I said, I wish to be your familiar." she insisted, walking a bit closer to Afestus. They were about three feet away.

"Alrighty then. Rias, how do I sign the pact thingy?" Afestus asked dumbly. Rias facepalmed.

"Just say "I order you who stands before me to become my familiar. To serve me, to help me, to comfort me, and to keep me safe,"."

"Alright. _I order you who stands before me to become my familiar. To serve me, to help me, to comfort me, and keep me safe._" Afestus chanted. A green square appeared underneath Tiamat. After that, she smiled.

"It will be a pleasure working with you." she said before disappearing.

"Well... That's a score." Afestus started walking to the others.

"You've just gotten the bestest friend, I hope you aren't a fiend." the familiar dude ATTEMPTED to rhyme. Everyone heard Afestus groan loudly and say "THAT DOESN'T RHYME!"

"Well, I have to say, you did hit the motherload there." Kiba somehow managed to remove some of the awkwardness and change the topic in one fell swoop.

That takes skillz, dedication.

And lots of yogurt.

"Yeah. I think she'll prove very useful in the coming battles." Afestus answered, smiling.

**A few minutes later...**

Afestus is bored, and decides to pull out his Ipod. He brought it with him from his realm. He had his Ipod and charged in his pocket because he stayed up late at a mates house and was to tired when he got home to take it out of his pocket. He scrolls through the sextillion (not really) songs he has. (Yeah, sextillion is a amount.) He decided on his favorite non-vocal rock song.

Hell March 3. (I had to pull a reference to my favorite RTS game of all time.)

When the song started everyone turned to him. He had a grin on his face and he had his eyes closed. He also stopped walking.

"HE HO HA... HEY HUT!" Then, and only then, did the song kick off. Everyone was stunned for a second. After about 3:30 of that, he started walking forward like nothing had happened.

"What? Ever heard a rock n' roll song before?" Afestus asked, turning around to look at them.

"I have, just not without lyrics..." Kiba confessed.

"Anyway, let's get going," Afestus started walking away...

**I am not explaining what happens because the rest is the same as the anime, and plus my PC had a heart attack and deleted what I wrote for it.**

In the end, Asia got a blue dragon fwend, Issei got nothing, and all the girls had their clothes burned away by green slime from space. Afestus also senses something in Koneko. Something she's keeping secret from everyone... and he's determined to find out.

That evening, when everyone was about to leave, he pulled Koneko away from the rest to see about the power...

"Koneko, recently, as my powers have been growing, I've been sensing something. I've been sensing you and something you're trying to keep secret from everyone." Afestus began. When he said "powers", Koneko visibly flinched. When Afestus stopped talking, she was shaking slightly.

"I don't want to pry, but I just was curious. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." he started walking away when something grabbed his hand. He turned around to see Koneko with her face down enough that her hair shielded her face.

"...I think it is time I shared it. It's started to become a big burden.." she said quietly. All of a sudden, two white cat ears and a white tail appeared.

"Y-you're a furry?" Sometimes, Afestus thanked his geekiness for anime.

"Furry? No, a Nekomata.." she explained.

"Also, whats a furry?" Koneko added.

"In my world, any human with cat or wolf like features in anime, like tails and ears." Afestus went on to explain.

"...Oh..." Koneko sighed.

"Why did you keep this a secret, if you don't mind me asking?" Afestus inquired.

"Well, I'm apart of a very rare species called the Nekomata. I'm one of the specials called Nekoshou. The only other is my sister, Kuroka, who is Satan knows where right now." Koneko explained in a pained voice. Her tail was drooping and her cat ears were down.

_'Cute'_

**[Oh yes. I've never seen one before.. They say that Nekomata are so rare, that only two are left. The one standing before you and her sister.]**

**{I never knew a human-like cat species was even possible...}**

_'Well you learn something' new every day, Tiamat.'_

**{Good point}**

"Well, alright then. It's good to talk about it, and if you wish, we can rid you of said burden tomorrow when every comes in. But, if you wish to keep this secret between the both of us, I will respect that." Afestus said smiling. Koneko pirked up a bit.

"Really?" she was shocked slightly. 90% that he wasn't freaking the fuck out, and 10% him not FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

After that conversation, the two went to their living quarters. (I like fancy words, sue me. N-not really...) Afestus settled down for the night. He was blissfully unaware that a new threat was close at hand. How would he deal with it? By THRUSTING ON HIS MAN PANTS, AND GO MINING FOR SOME COURAGE! Least, that's my way of dealing with unwanted shit.

**8 hours latur.**

"YAAAAAAAWNNNNNNN!" Everyone thought Afestus yawned like Chewie from Star Wars back in his world. He didn't have time to think about that. It was 9:00 A.M. there and he was ready to get the day going. After getting some coffee, some bacon and eggs along with some milk, he headed to the Occult Research Club.

"Yours truly has arrived!" he declared, stepping inside. He noticed everyone was here.

Only problem?

We had two extras.

"Uh, WHO YOU?" Afestus freaked a bit.

"Hai! I'm Idina and this is Xenovia! I'll let Xenovia explain." The bubbly one said. Bubbly, and blue haired one with one green lock named Xenovia. Irina had the hair color of gold sand and had two long pony tails coming from the left and right sides of her head. They were both wearing white cloaks with the cross on the front.

"So you're the Sky Dragon Emperor wielder? I'm not impressed." Xenovia implied.

"One does not need to look impressive nor intimidating, for I want neither." Afestus said intelligently. Even Xenovia was taken aback by his reply, expecting him to be as stupid as Issei.

**[That's got to be on of thee most intelligent comebacks I've heard out of the two hosts I had before...]**

**{Yes, very well done, Afestus...}**

_'Aww, thank you. I try.'_

"You weren't that smart before. What changed?" Issei questioned.

"Come on, give me some credit. I don't just sit around eating popcorn and watching movies all day. Most of the time I'm in my backyard, wrecking shit!" Afestus exclaims, earning a facepalm from Issei.

"So, lemme guess, the Church's finally caught up with us." Afestus guessed.

"No, our only purpose here is to tell you Devils to stay out of our way." Xenovia informed, eyeing Issei specifically.

"Oh? Is that all?" Afestus countered.

"We want to be cautious that you do not join the Fallen Angels." Idina added, sitting down next to Xenovia, who was sitting on the couch.

"For the last time, we don't ever plan to join the Fallen Angels." Rias informed for the last time.

_'This conversation is boring, anyone in here?'_

**[Uh huh]**

**{Yes}**

_'Oh thank fuck, this conversation is so borrriinggg...'_

**{You'd best pay attention. This involves you as much as it does everyone else here}**

_'Fine Mom, I gotcha.'_

**{I've never been called Mom before...}**

_'Seriously?'_

**{Yes. I've never had children before, so that explains that}**

_'Alright. I'm going to start paying attention.'_

Back in reality, Xenovia had just insulted Asia and Issei got all up in her case. After that, they left.

"AHEM!" Afestus cleared his throat very loudly indeed. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"I have something to tell you. Or rather, Koneko has something to announce..." Afestus noticed Koneko pale. She walked up next to Afestus and showed them. She allowed her ears and tail to show. Everyone gasped.

"She's a Nekoshou, or more specifically, a Nekomata. I believe she hid it from everyone because she didn't want to be shunned..." Afestus clarified. Koneko nodded. She looked sad about it.

They were met with many different emotions

Issei was screaming cute, Kiba was smiling, Asia was jealous (lol) and Akeno and Rias were shocked a bit but went over to Koneko and hugged her.

"Don't keep stuff like that hidden from us. We won't shun you for that." Rias said warmly, which got the first smile Afestus ever saw from the girl.

After all that happened, everyone was kinda doin' their thing. Kiba was outside, practicing with his swords, Asia was talking with Issei about something or other, Akeno and Rias were dealing with other stuff and Koneko was sitting cat style on Afestus's lap. He was napping, mind you.

All of a sudden...

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEE!"

That single snore shook the entire building. Everyone looked at Afestus, who was leaning back on the sofa, snoring his face off.

On another note, Koneko was actually very grateful for Afestus. He managed to get one helluva burgen off her chest. After he helped her figure out her Neko problem. For that, she is grateful to him. Why do you think she's sitting on his lap? This was pretty much most of the day.

**The next day...**

Afestus, Koneko and Kiba were walking through the town for... reasons.

"I wonder where Xenovia and Irina went off to yesterday." Afestus wondered aloud.

"I don't really know." Kiba replied. Suddenly, they noticed two very similar looking robes...

**In a restaurant...**

Irina and Xenovia were eating like they never have eaten before.

"Uh, what were you doing out there?" Afestus sweat dropped.

"Irina spent all our money on some painting." Xenovia said between mouthfuls.

"Ah... That explains why you were quote on quote "begging" for money." Afestus smirked.

"It's not wise to make enemies out of us." Xenovia threatened.

"Then you remember I have the Zodiac Gear and Tiamat, the five headed dragon god." Xenovia and Irina both choked on their food.

"You don't mean THEE Tiamat?!" the two asked in unison. Afestus leaned forward and whispered.

"I shit you not. I would show you, but if I did, she would murder me for that." Afestus leaned back. Xenovia and Irina looked at each other.

"Anyway, you're welcome for the food." Afestus said through his teeth.

"OH! Thank you!" Idina smiled. Xenovia just nodded.

"Hm mh." Afestus nodded in half satisfaction.

"Now... why I came to you today was for two reasons. I have already done the first, now the second. We wish to help you destroy the Excaliburs." Afestus said, getting serious.

"What?" Xenovia put her glass of water down. Xenovia had her hood up, protecting every part of her face except her right eye. Idina had her hood down, however.

**By the fountain where Issei was originally murdered in the Anime...**

"Why do you want to help us?" Xenovia asked, removing her hoodie.

"In case you haven't realized already, Kiba has a hatred for them from childhood. Ha, I wasn't paying attention that first time we met at the Occult Clubroom and I was napping while you were fighting." Afestus rubbed the back of his head and grinned. All of them sweat dropped.

"At any rate, we just wish to help you." Afestus reminded.

"Alright then. Meet us at the old church on the outskirts of the town." Xenovia said nonchalantly.

"Really? Just like that?" Koneko mumbled. Thanks to Afestus's dragon ears, he heard it. He put his hand on her head and patted it slightly. She looked up at him, who was still looking at Xenovia. Idina noticed this. No one else did. Koneko was blushing a bit.

"We can't take on all of them alone. We have a 30% chance of surviving this." Xenovia mumbled to Idina.

"Yeah, but we accepted those terms before we came here." she mumbled back.

"A 30% fatality rate for this mission? That will easily be reduced by allying with us." Afestus attempted to persuade.

"I suppose that is true, especially with the Sky Dragon Emperor on our side." Xenovia contemplated.

"I suppose that works. Head to church outside of town tonight and we'll discuss more." Xenovia and Idina walked away.

**Alright, let's see how long this was... Just over 3,000 words. NICE! Well, sorry for not uploading for awhile. CYA!**


	9. Freed, An Ass Beating and a Flat!

**Aight, *rubs hands* let's do dis. I got over 300 more views after uploading that last chapter. Over 1,000 views on this story, which for me is a huge milestone. I want to thank anyone who reads my shit writing. Here's the next part, (if this takes awhile to upload, It's because I'm replaying all the Bioshocks.)**

**I would like to announce that I might require a Beta Reader to make sure that I didn't screw anything up. Please leave your application at the end of your reviews.**

**[ for Panthornon, { for Tiamat and** _Italics_ **for Afestus's thoughts.**

Afestus, Koneko, Idina, Xenovia and Kiba were all in the church that evening. Koneko was actually over on the other side of the church, putting on a black church cloak. Everyone else was in the middle of the church.

"Alright, so we need to get moving." Afestus turned around but before he could start walking...

"Wait. I have something to say. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of us, and wish to tell you that the White Dragon Emperor has awoken." Xenovia informed.

"I'll tell Issei." Afestus started walking away.

**On the streets, not far from the church...**

_'So, who's the White One? I only know of him because of some research I did in Rias's Library, and know he's the rival to the Red One.'_

**[The White One is the White Dragon Emperor Albion. His Sacred Gear is the Divine Dividing. It cuts the enemies power in half and applies it to the wielder, while Boosted Gear doubles the wielders power and transfers it to others.]**

_'Makes sense. I'll ask more later'_

**{Just to let you know, I'm here if you get into a fight...}**

_'Thanks Tiamat,'_

"Afestus, you OK?" Afestus heard Koneko asked.

"Yeah, just conversing with Panthor and Tiamat." Afestus replied.

"You can talk to them?" Koneko inquired.

"Telepathically. I knew I could talk to Panthor, but Tiamat was a bit of a surprise, but it's better than just Panthor." Afestus grinned.

**[I HEARD THAT!] **

**{*suppresses a giggle*}**

"Anyway, where should we start?" Afestus scratched his head.

"I know where..." Kiba answered.

**In some random place that I don't remember...**

"This place is creepy..."

"I didn't know you got scared." Koneko deadpanned.

"I didn't know you didn't understand sarcasm..." Afestus mumbled.

"I could say the same." Koneko said without emotion.

"Touche." Afestus patted Koneko's head before walking to the buildings entrance. Koneko hated when he did that.

"I feel something..." Kiba mentioned. Suddenly, a very familiar white haired man appeared on the roof...

"OH HAI!"

"Freed Sellzen..." Kiba got his sword out.

"Oh, hey! I came here today only to find four devils and two churchy people! THIS IS FANTASTIC!" Freed exclaimed, licking his sword creepily.

"That's what I've been feeling... that's a holy sword." Afestus released his armor. It was different than last time, as he actually had two white steel plates protecting his neck and had more thickness to it.

"Your Gear looks different." Koneko pointed out.

"I managed to get it to level 4 a couple days ago." Afestus answered. She nodded and turned back to the problem at hand.

That problem, obviously, being Freed.

Before he turned around, Kiba and Freed were at it.

Unfortunately, Freed seemed faster.

"Why is he faster than Kiba?" Afestus slightly panicked.

"Freed's Excalibur is pretty much called "The Fast Excalibur". It's no surprise that Freed's moving faster." Xenovia explained.

"Oh alright. I'll slow him down." Afestus got his wings out. There are now eight of the suckers. He is also MUCH faster than he was when he first got a set of wings.

_'Please tell me the wings stop coming eventually...'_

**[They stop coming after level 5, so you'll only grow ten wings all together]**

_'Oh thank Satan."_

He flew up above the battlefield, which was that "abandoned" building. His wings started looking more metallic like and had started glowing.

His wings started firing blasts of energy as fast as a chaingun.

Unfortunately, with his power, he can't put much energy behind them, lest he fall over and pass out.

"Eh?" Freed stopped for a moment as he looked up.

The sky above him was ablaze with heavenly blue light. You could see it for miles.

Truly a sight to behold.

Unless you were Freed, and then you realize you're screwed.

"Ehh?" Freed repeats as the blue slammed into him and everything around him.

The explosions weren't something to write home about, but they distracted him long enough for Afestus to pull of his moves.

"Blue Dragon's Grapple." Afestus mumbled, holding out his hand in a fist. A blue chain with a four fingered claw you'd see in a scrap yard shot out and it wrapped around Freed's ankles, eventually grabbing onto his leg.

It completely immobilized him.

"HEY! Get this shit off of me!" Freed started swinging his Excalibur in a vain attempt at destroying the chain.

"You're lucky Freed. Sky Dragon's energy acts like Holy Weapons, except even if the wielder is a Devil, it doesn't harm him." Afestus smirked as he kept the chain around his leg.

"Your use of Holy Weapons could use some... touching up." the voice of a came from the entrance of the building.

"Oh, it's Old Man Vulper!" Freed had to lean over the arch he was standing on to get a look at him. Vulper had walked all the way to the entrance arch.

"VULPER GALLOWAY!" Kiba announced.

"The one and only." Vulper smirked.

"One and only what?" everyone heard Freed question aloud.

"You _experimented_ on us, and now it's time to pay for your sins!" Kiba jumped up in the air from his heightened area.

"Freed..." Vulper motioned. Freed jumped down to him, laughed like it's 1999 and dropped a flash bomb.

"Dammit, he got away." Kiba cursed his luck. He leaned down onto one knee and punched the ground hard with his left hand. (Wish I could do that in real life without ending up with a broken hand ._.)

Afestus then landed next to him and called off his armor.

"It's OK Kiba. We'll get him next time..." Afestus comforted. Kiba only nodded.

**Inside the abandoned building...**

"May I ask why you're all out here?" Rias, who was sitting down on some random thing, asked sternly.

"I sensed something wrong with Kiba and decided to help Xenovia and Idina (I just remembered that's how you spell her name, sorry if I pissed anyone off last chapter) out..." Afestus was on his knees and Koneko was sitting next to him.

"Hm." Rias leans in and hugs the both of them.

"All you guys do is make me worry."

_'I'm so thankful I'm Rias's rook!' _

"Now.. Afestus, lean over please."

2...3...4...

"WAT?" Afestus yelled.

"GIVE ME YOUR BOTTOM, AFESTUS! YOU'RE GETTING SPANKED!" Rias declared, releasing her energy in her hand.

"Wait, I think I should get some of the spankings..." Koneko said with her ass high in the air.

"Koneko..." Afestus mumbled, stopping dead in his tracks. Rias stopped chasing Afestus and slowly walked over to Koneko.

"Alright then Koneko..." Rias prepared for the spanking.

"Don't. If you spank her, she won't have an ass to sit on my lap." Afestus smirked. Koneko started blushing like mad and Rias actually giggled. In the background, Akeno also giggled.

"Fine then," Rias caught Afestus by sunrise and spanked him hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**SPANK**

"OWWWWWWIEEEEEE!"

If the camera was in the sky, you'd see red everyone second, and a scream after that...

**On the road back to Afestus's apartment... **

"I swear, my ass will never be the same..." Afestus actually had his wings out and was flying because it hurt like hell to walk. Koneko had actually come with him to make sure he didnt... ya know.

"Are you OK?" Koneko wondered.

"Yeah, you'll have your lap back tomorrow." Afestus smirked. Ever since Afestus helped her get that burden off her, she almost outright refuses to sit anywhere else other than Afestus's lap when the opportunity is presented to her.

"I don't always sit on your lap." Koneko said stubbornly.

"No, but 90% of the time you do." Afestus came back. Koneko started blushing even more.

"There's my apartment." Afestus pointed to a seven story bland looking building.

"Um, can I come in? I haven't seen your apartment." Koneko asked.

"Sure, but if you see it in some disarray, it's because I haven't cleaned it since yesterday..." Afestus warned.

**Inside Afestus's flat...**

"Welcome to Casa De La My Place..." Afestus attempted to joke, but right now, his ass hurt too much and he was too tired.

The entrance led to the living room, on the right, which wasn't huge, but not small. It had a couch, a couple of small tables and a TV. To the left was the kitchen and dining room. The dining had a simply table and four chairs and next to the was a simple kitchen. In the back you could see two doors, one led to a simple bathroom and the other led to a medium sized room with a large bed. The place wasn't in disarray, however.

"Wow, it's larger than I imagined." Koneko mumbled, walking over to the TV.

"Eh, yeah..." Afestus said, landing on the floor. His flat was on the fourth floor and he flew up the whole way. Now his wings were tired.

All of a sudden...

**FLUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Hey, WHO'S FLUSHING MAH TOILET?" Afestus yelled into the hallway. Rias then stepped out of the bathroom.

"RIAS!? Da hell are you using mah toilet?" Afestus fell onto his ass, earning one helluva scream.

"I came here wanting to make sure your ass was OK, then I realized I had to use the restroom. Problem?" Rias asked innocently.

"I'm going to bed. You can both do whatever, just don't break anything." Afestus then got up and walked into his room.

**Alrighty then, this is shorter than the last one, but I got decided to release this because I didn't know what to write next, xD.**

**Now hiring for a Beta Reader, please leave a application at the end of your review.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD, if I did, MORE BOOBIES! *as if we don't get enough* **


	10. Training Montage, A Lap and Kokabiel!

**Alright, let's see here... Kokabiel dickface... Excalibur... Freed... Okies, I got it. In this Kokabiel get's introduced, Irina, Kiba and Xenovia aren't in sight and Vulper is going to create an awesome Excalibur! Let's goooo! **

***WIBBLE WIBBLE WIBBLE WIBBLE!***

**I own nothing, and I'm still looking for a beta tester.. *LOL* Like anyone reads these... but if you do, I salute you, sir/madam. *Heh, like woman/girls read this...***

**BANKAIZEN: Thanks!**

**ryderb18: I didn't know how to spell his last name, so I will fix this.**

**CraftKage102897: :D**

_'Hello?'_

**[Hey]**

**{Hello}**

_'Ya know, voices in my head can be useful when you're bored.'_

**[Yep]**

**{You're little cat girl is sleeping on your lap right now}**

_'Seriously? Ha, now I know why my lap feels warm.' _

**[That doesn't sound wrong. Nope]**

_'Shaddup.'_

**[Come at me, bro]**

_'Don't. I will come if you continue.'_

**[Oh look, it's day time, see you next time]**

_'SCREW YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'_

**In the real** **world**

In the real world, the birds were chirping, the trees are beautiful and it's boring as shit. Afestus was still asleep. Sorta, he was waking up.

"Oi..." Afestus attempted to sit up, but his chest and lower half were bogged down by a weight.

_'Looks like Tiamat wasn't lying...'_

Koneko was doin' what cat girls are good at doing.

Sleeping on laps.

She was sprawled out on his lap with her head resting on his chest and her legs holding on for dear life on his upper legs.

_'Cute~'_

Koneko starts stirring from the sudden movement and looks up to see Afestus with a big grin on his face.

"Helllooooo." Afestus pulled his hand up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. She blushed and got off of him.

Afestus then does he legendary yawn...

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

_'Damn I sound like Chewie when I yawn!'_

Afestus then stood up and stretched. He then grabbed his clothes and left for the bathroom. Koneko was surprised about one thing.

He didn't give a fuck that she slept on his lap all night.

She didn't even changed out of her school uniform when she jumped in bed. Really her cat instincts did this.

_"A LAP! HALLELUYA!_ _GO! CLAIM THAT LAP FOR YOUR OWN!"_

Yeah, something along those lines. She was actually going to make sure he wasn't, ya know, doing _STUFF. _(fapping mainly) when the lap looked so very good.

Hey, it's not weird when you're a catgirl.

**Later that day... in the Occult Research club... with everyone... totally not fapping.**

_Afestus POV_

I always wondered what went through the heads of everyone...

_'Hmmm.. Fighting...' _-Akeno.

_'*hums My Little Pony*' -_Rias.

_'This is my lap. There are many like it, but this is my lap.' _-Koneko.

_'Hm, I wonder how I can get some tit today...' _-Issei.

_'Well, that's for them to know, and for me to find out.' _

I forgot to mention, my voice has always been deep.

Goku had a high pitched voice and that made him awesome, and it fit his character well.

Then, I'm supposed to be a good guy, and Morgan Freeman would blush at my voice's deepness.

Bullshit.

Well, whatever...

_Authors POV._

**Even later that day...**

"Alright, today Issei, we are going to train you up!" Rias declared, looking down the hill. Issei was struggling with his average size load on his back.

"CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Issei decided.

"On your left."

Afestus came beside him with a payload twice that of Koneko, who was walking beside him. Afestus was sweating, of course. Even Koneko would have a problem with that.

Especially since the bag's got two huge boulders.

"You OK?" Koneko asked, looking at him.

"Fit as a fiddle. Whatever the hell that means..." Afestus replied.

Issei was almost rolling down the hill just from looking at what size the back pack.

"DO YOU HAVE FEATHERS IN THAT THING?!" Issei flipped.

"No, two large boulders." Afestus proves this by putting his pack down and opening the hatch.

Sure enough, two huge ass boulders were inside.

"Heh...heh...heh..." Issei passed out.

**Next lesson...**

"Ara ara, now we will learn how to use our energy to do stuff! Just focus your energy into your hands." Akeno explained.

Afestus, Issei and Asia were with her.

"Okies!" Afestus started focusing his energy.

A ball bigger than Akeno's bust size came out, nearly causing Afestus to trip over himself.

"HOLY CRAP!" Afestus grinned. Asia had a decent sized one and Issei had a ball smaller than small mole. Issei had made this face that day.

;_;

**Latour*******

Issei and Koneko were fighting each other.

Oh yeah, and Issei was getting his ass handed to him.

"I call dibs on next spar!" Afestus raised his hand and started waving it.

**two seconds later...**

"OW!" Issei get punched through the tree line.

"Alright, my turn." Afestus walked up to in front of Koneko and got into a fighting stance.

*cue western theme*

"Good luck." Afestus said as he charged Koneko. Both of them are rooks, so they are equal in strength. Rook wise, Afestus has the advantage of Panthornon.

Afestus punched low, but Koneko jumped up.

She may be tiny, but she can jump.

_'I swear I can hear the HALLELUJAH song right now...'_

Koneko landed very gracefully.

"Would it be OK if I used my wings?" Afestus inquired. She only nodded.

"'KAY!" Afestus released his wings.

Eight of the bastards, and he didn't even need his armor.

"I won't cheat and fly, it's just I get a terrible cramp in my back when they're in my back..." he explained.

"Really?" Koneko asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I have to let my wings out every few hours or it stops aching and starts hurting." Afestus added. Koneko nodded.

**I won't go into detail about the rest of the spar, because it's just like Issei's spar, 'cept Afestus didn't get his ass handed to him!**

**Next lesson...**

"CUE THE TRAINING MONTAGE!" Afestus declared to no one.

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN! PEW PEW, PEW PEW PEW PEW! PEW PEW, PEW PEW PEW PEW!

MORRRTALLL COMMMBATTTT!

Issei's doing pushups!

**NEXT!**

Afestus running laps!

**NEXT PART!**

Koneko is sitting on Afestus's lap!

**MONTAGE FINISH!**

**Later that night...**

"Heh... Heh...Heh..." Irina panted as she ran through the forest. Her Excalibur was missing and her clothes were torn.

Freed suddenly came out of no where and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into a tree.

"HAHAH! What to do with pretty you?" Freed was about to grab Irina's now exposed boobs when a voice rang through the area.

"Don't, Freed. She will be of use to us..." Freed turned around and looked up.

A Fallen Angel with ten wings, blood red eyes and one creepy ass grin.

Neat.

**In the Occult Research club, on the next day... before the sun went down...**

"Oi, wonder where Kiba and the other girls went." Afestus wondered aloud. He was currently sitting on the couch with Koneko sitting on his lap. That, essentially, became the norm for the both of them.

"Akeno and I sent out our familiars to look for them... " just as Rias said that, Akeno's familiar found the pretty broken body of Irina.

**I couple minutes later...**

Everyone from the ORC ('cept Kiba) teleported to Irina's local. Akeno's familiar had transformed into her Succubus form (least what I call her) and was holding Irina up.

"Irina!" Issei and Asia ran up to her and Asia started healing her.

Another teleportation circle appeared next to them, and Sona and her Queen came through.

"Thanks for coming, Sona." Rias thanked.

"I came as soon as I heard." Sona said as she sat down next to Irina.

When Irina started waking up, she mumbled something.

"H-he's... he-here..." she passed out again after that.

"Who's 'he'?" Issei wondered.

"He would be me." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see the sky had turned very...

purple.

"Ah, Kokabiel..." Rias concluded.

And she was dead on.

Freed suddenly came out of trees.

"HI! You must be from the You Fell Into Our Trap club!" Freed joked.

Rias and Sona suddenly jumped in front of everyone and showed him their attack circles.

"HEY! Don't shoot the messenger! All I came to say is this..." Freed opened his jacket to reveal four Excaliburs.

"Four Excaliburs?" Rias questioned.

"IMPOSSIBRUH!" Afestus protested.

"And I want to start a war. These will be useful, HAHAH! And taking out Lucifer's dear little sister will only be the beginning!"

Yeah, Kokabiel has officially lost his marbles.

HA, like he had marbles to begin with.

Kokabiel suddenly started firing Light Spears at Rias and Sona. They managed to block them, but Kokabiel managed to escape.

"Where'd the dick go?" Issei questioned.

"I sensed him moving to the school." Afestus said.

"I saw him head that way." Koneko agreed.

"Let's go kick some Fallen Angel ass!" Afestus exclaimed, releasing his wings and grabbing Koneko. He put her on his head while he grabbed Issei under the arms. He then flew to the school.

**Alrighty, next chapter will be... stuff. c;**

**I own nothing, and is still looking for Beta Reader. CYA!**


	11. A battle, Cerberus and ass-kicking!

**Sorry this chapter took literal ages to come out. My B-day, Steam sales and dealing with real life kinda grabbed me by neck and threw me away from writing. I also have a killer headache, so if this chapter is meh, sorry.**

**I own nothing.**

**I major plot device that will explain how Afestus will continue his story through the dimensions, and a major trump card infinitely more powerful than Afestus's Zodiac Gear will be explained. **

**[** for Panthornon

**{ **for Tiamat

single quote ' for thought with italics.

**Hf reading!**

That evening, Sona and her entire peerage came and created a barrier around the school.

The plan was simple, Sona and her group of misfits are to keep the school for collapsing while Rias and her team of creepy perv's, sadistic queens and badass Zodiac wielder(s) go into battle against the illiterate inbred named Kokabiel.

But, with most battle plans, they don't survive battlefield contact, so they'll just fuckin' wing it.

"Thanks again for the help, Sona." Rias said with a relieved face.

"Hey, it's my school to." Sona replied, nodding her head.

"So, I guess the plan is to kick Kokabiel's ass. I am sooo going to shove my foot SOO far up his ass, he won't sit right for a week!" Afestus declared, getting pumped.

"Even with your Zodiac Gear, dealing with Kokabiel won't be that easy." Rias informed.

"Meh, if all starts fucking up, I got Tiamat as a trump card." Afestus smirked as he heard Tiamat facepalm in his mind.

"And, I got my Ipod for some badass music. When I was in my universe, and when I played video games, my clan used to put on music as their trump card." Afestus boasted.

"Yeah yeah, keep boasting. You earn boasting rights for a year if you manage to kick Kokabiel's ass." Issei gave Afestus his creepiest smile.

"Don't get too excited, I'm totally going to kick his ass. I developed a Finishing move in my sleep, called Blue Dragon's Ion Cannon. 9/10 times guaranteed to kick your enemies' ass!" Afestus explained.

**[May I have a word?]**

"'Scuse me guys, Panthornon wants to talk." Afestus said as he walked away.

_'Yeah? Wazzup?'_

**[I just wanted to inform you about something, should things go south. If Kokabiel proves a little too much, I will allow you to enter your Balance Breaker for ten seconds. This Balance Breaker is beyond the other Sacred Gears, because it puts more stress on your body. This will almost triple your power, but be warned. Anything beyond ten seconds will kill you]**

_'Sounds_ hardcore.'

**[It is]**

**{And of course, you have your _Trump card_}**

_'You and I **both** know you're more than a trump card. But yeah, you really are my trump card.'**  
><strong>_

**{Hmph}**

_'Don't put it past ya, I gotta go kick ass and maybe even take names.'_

**[Good luck]**

**{...good luck}**

_'Awww thank you.'_

Afestus then walked back over to the group. Rias was sitting cross-legged, as per usual. Issei was fantasizing about naked women, and Koneko was chillin'. Asia was also standing there.

"We've put up the defencive barrier that should keep the school from collapsing." Sona, who was holding said barrier up with her magic, along with everyone in her house, informed.

"Thank you so much, Sona." Rias said with a big smile.

"Hey, it's my school too." Sona smiled back.

_'Do I even have a reason to be here right now then? I don't even go to this school!'_

Just then, Sona's Queen **[and whatever the fuck her name is!] **teleports behind everyone.

"How's Irina's condition?" Issei inquired, worry very much evident in his voice.

"Her condition isn't fatal, thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing." Sona's Queen **[WHATEVER HER NAME IS!] **informed with little emotion in her voice. Asia smiled at that, and Issei did too.

"That's a relief." Asia sighed.

"You know, Rias, it still isn't too late to contact your brother..." Sona nudged.

"There's no need, I've already contacted him and he's on his way." Akeno chirped. Everyone turned to see her standing there.

_'Where the hell did she come from?'_

"Why would you do that?" Rias snapped, turning her head to look at Akeno. She gave her the best "Fuck off" face she could muster.

"I know you don't want to busy your brother more than he already is, but I think that the situation calls for it." Akeno fought back. An almost invisible spark of lightning came from the two girls' foreheads and collided. A tale tale sign that Rias was a bit pissed.

"Fiiine." Rias gave in, rolling her eyes.

**A few minutes later...**

"Issei, you're in reserve, as you'll be needed to boost everyone's power." Rias said as the group of them were walking through a large building.

"I'm all over it!" Issei informed proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I do believe that Afestus will be a bit of a trump card." Rias winked at Afestus, which got a bit of a blush out of him.

"I'll pound that Kokabiel dick into next year." Afestus smirked.

As they were saying this, Vulper was outside, doing a ritual to combine the four Excaliburs he's collected. Freed was taking a nap by a tree and Kokabiel was sitting upon a flying throne in the sky.

_'In my sleep, I've been having information sent to me from an unknown source, probably from a different dimension. It's been telling me bits and pieces of a power I've unlocked from going between dimensions, and how it can become the most terrifying weapon since the atomic bomb. I can open portals to other dimensions and either go through them, or pull things out of them. I can, quite literally, pull anything I can imagine out of one of these "rifts in the Space Time Continuum".' _

**[That power shouldn't be accessible, even to dragons... Not even the Biblical God should have that power]**

**{That's incredible...}**

_'Does that mean the person who sent me here had those powers?'_

**[I don't know, but it's a definite possibility]**

**{I'll have to agree...}**

_'Let's focus on the present and worry about the future when i-'_

In the real world, Afestus had been led to the outside and was violently taken out of his thoughts when the Gym blew sky-high.

"I WAS THINKING YOU RAT BASTARD!" Afestus yelled as he flew away.

**A whole of two minutes later!**

_Afestus's POV_

Oi... okay, where to start? Well, Kokabiel unleashed Cerberus, the three-headed demon dogs that guard the Gates of Hades. Akeno, Koneko and Rias did a good job holding off a couple of them, when I heard a scream. I immediately sat up and looked over to see Asia backed against a tree. A second later, I had my Zodiac Gear out and was charging. The shoulder pads opened up and brought out a new toy I discovered when I needed something to kill Cerberus.

"BLUE DRAGON'S AXE OF ANNIHILATION!" Yeah, unoriginal name for the win. Woooo! The Axe of Annihilation was a double-bladed axe with a blue and black handle. The axe-head itself was, obviously, blue. It shown a almost hypnotic blue hue, though. I successfully managed to cut off one of it's heads, and I span around to land gracefully in front of the beast, which was spazzing out from its head being detached. My axe, I just realized, was three times as tall as a normal man and its axe head alone was larger than my upper half!

That's one helluva axe, if I do say so myself. Any _normal _person would have collapsed by now from the weight. I twisted the axe into a fashion that would allow me to put from left to right. Using my eight wings, I lept up and cut all three of Cerberus's necks, killing it almost instantly. Its body was then banished back to the Gates of Hades.

"Tell me boy, how were you able to cut through Cerberus so easily?" Kokabiel smirked.

"Heh, Blue Dragon's energy acts like Holy weapons. Your little friends here are at a extreme disadvantage when they go up against that." Afestus informed.

Afestus then noticed all that happened while he was gone. Rias made a giant-ass hole in the floor, Kiba and Xenovia made it and the other two Cerberus's were banished.

"IT IS COMPLETE!"Vulper announced, shocking everyone except Kokabiel. Without any of us knowing, Vulper had combined the four Excaliburs together to form one.

"Oh Freed..." Kokabiel smirked very creepily.

"YOU CALLED?!" Freed immediately snapped out of his nap and jumped over to the Excalibur. He picked it up and it immediately started glowing a brilliant gold color.

_Normal POV_

"AHAHHA!" Freed laughed evilly as he charged at Afestus.

"Oh, single me out as a prime target..." Afestus managed to block Freed's attack with the blade of the Axe of Annihilation. Freed's blade suddenly split into two and attempted to rear Afestus. Afestus was having none of this and used the two convenient flying pieces of metal to block the rear attack. Only one of those metals actually blocked it. As Freed attempted to push past the shield, the metal started absorbing the tips of the blade as it pushed. Suddenly, those two tips came flying out of the other piece of metal, nearly decapitating Freed.

"Eh?" Freed wondered. He barely managed to dodge the blades. Freed then pulled the blades back and they went right back into the holes they came out of and finally came out of the metal.

"Those pieces of metal, called Rejectors, are in-tune. One absorbs the weapon or anything for that matter and sends it to the other Rejector. Pretty damn useful. I actually call them Rejectors because they reject anything coming at them!" Afestus proudly explained. Freed growled in return, but Kokabiel smirked. He wanted to see if that was true, so he sent a rather large Spear of Light at Afestus. Afestus used the butt of the blade and slammed it into the ground. He then used one of the Rejectors to absorb the spear. Without anyone noticing, he snuck the other Rejector behind Kokabiel's flying throne. When it came out, it completely destroyed his throne, actually surprising Kokabiel.

"How did that slip past my sight?" Kokabiel thought aloud, releasing all his wings.

Afestus turned his sight to Kiba, who had just released his Balance Breaker. He was walking slowly towards Freed, who was gripping his sword tighter. Xenovia had also unleashed Durandal, one of the three famous Holy Swords.

"So, I've seen a half-powered up Excalibur and now Durandal? When's Ascalon going to come into the picture?" Afestus asked no one in particular.

"T-that's Durandal?" Vulper stuttered as he tripped on himself.

"How did you know this was Durandal?" Xenovia inquired, wide-eyed.

"Let's just say a dragon told me." Afestus winked at Xenovia before adding, "Well, I guess I'm not needed." Afestus sat down and started watching the show.


	12. Vanishing Dragon, and Balance Breaker

**Alrighty then, next chapter. **

**Chris: Thanks for the review, first off. And you want a lemon? LOL! OK, I'll see what I can do... soon.**

**I'm also nearly 2,000 views, 9 followers and 3 faves. Best I've ever done. I've also got nothing but positive reviews, which helps a lot. **

**On with the story!**

Hey guys, Afestus here, and I'm currently chilling on the side lines. Don't bitch that I'm not doing anything right now. I will do stuff later, but right no- wait a second, THEIR ALREADY DONE FIGHTING?! Wow, Kiba kicked Freed's ass. Oh, looks like Vulper's gone insane. Anywa- Wow, Kokabiel really is a dick, he just killed Vulper because he knew too much. Looks like it's my time to shine, bitch!

"Issei, your Sacred Gear transfers the energy it gains to other people, right? Give me some." I ordered, giving Issei the "Don't disagree or your dead" Issei just saluted with a shaky hand.

_'Panthor, I think that Balance Breaker is a good idea right now.'_

**[Good idea, just give me a second]**

"BOOST!"

"BOOST!"

"BOOST!"

Oi, Ddraig is getting annoying now.

"I'm ready when you are." Issei put his left hand on my shoulder, waiting for the signal.

_'Now!'_

"Now!"

Suddenly, my entire body was given a metric shit ton of energy almost instantly. Firstly, my armor buffed out, I got... taller, like, Goliath tall, and had over 5x the amount of Rejectors flying around. My shoulder pads got a buff, with another couple more. My chestplate got a hole in the center, for Iron Man style blasting. My right had the Axe of Annihilation, though now it was a hole lot more manageable. Later my friends would tell me my eyes turned a deep blue color instead of the norm. I had a blue and green aura surrounding me and my hair had grown out a bit to cover my face better. All anyone could see of my face was my quite evil-looking dark blue eyes. Kokabiel got _really _interested at that point.

"Explain one thing. What balance does this Balance Breaker break?" Kokabiel was smirking now.

"One thing." I said with a deep voice and without emotions.

"What's that?"

"...Quite a lot of things."

_Normal POV_

Afestus raised his axe into the air and slashed down. Immediately, Kokabiel had a large slash through his chest. His flying throne then was cut in half.

"What?!" Kokabiel exclaimed as he released his wings to catch himself.

"I said this breaks most things." Afestus's lips curved up and showed a terrifying smile.

"TEN!"

Panthornon started the countdown. Before Afestus could make a move, the giant dome protecting the school suddenly exploded. Afestus looked up, and with his advances sight, saw something with blue wings and white armor flying high above the rest.

_Over with Sona _

"AHHH!" everyone's magic suddenly stopped and forces everyone onto their backs. Everyone except Sona and Tsubaki were lying on the floor, panting heavily.

"What happened?" Tsubaki questioned, turning to Sona.

"I don't know..."

_Back with the_ _group_

Kokabiel was suddenly taken down quickly by this flying person in white armor. Everyone looked up to see a man in white armour flying above them, covered by the light of the moon. The man landed in front of the large creator he made when he slammed Kokabiel into the ground.

"Azazel told me to come here and collect Kokabiel back to the world of the Fallen Angels." the person informed.

"You do know you're interrupting my fight." Afestus butted in.

"NINE!"

The man turned around and looked at Afestus. Afestus was standing right behind him. The man, Vali, looked up quite a bit before seeing Afestus's dark blue eyes. Vali actually had to step back a few steps so he didn't get hit with the Rejectors.

"Who are you?" Vali said without emotion.

"Afestus, host of the Blue Dragon Emperor, or the Crystal Dragon, also known as Dynamic Damage. Who are you?" Afestus announced.

**[How the hell did you figure out that much about me?]**

_'You speak in your sleep.'_

"Vail, the White Dragon Emperor, or the Vanishing Dragon, also known as Divine Dividing. I am here to bring Kokabiel to Azazel before any other rucas can occur." Vail informed.

"T-the Blue Dragon Emperor? The Strongest Dragon, known as the Dragon God of the Infinite?" Albion stuttered.

"EIGHT!"

"Okay, you can release it now, Panthornon." Afestus said. In a second, Afestus started glowing a blue before transforming back into his normal height and clothes.

"You're the Dragon God of the Infinite? Sounds interesting." Afestus asked his friend after he got his bearings back.

**[...yes. I was the dragon who helped the original Creators create this universe...]**

"Just how powerful is he, Albion?" Vali asked as he looked at his wings.

"Whoever possesses his power is said to he stronger than any other. Not even the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun and Cao Cao can match the Blue Dragon when going full power." Albion explained. Everyone around who could hear that had their eyes bugging out of their heads.

"Wow Rias, you hit the jackpot when you resurrected me." Afestus joked, showing his soon-to-be legendary smile. One that is as infamous as the Son Smile from Dragon Ball Z. Rias just nodded and Issei started to feel even more under-classed.

"Alright then. If you're here to take this moron away, then so be it." Afestus stood back a few steps. Vali smirked under his helmet before turning around and picking up the now unconscious Kokabiel. He flung him over his back and flew off to wherever the Fallen Angels live.

"And there they go..." Afestus sighed, looking up at the sky where Vali just flew off.

"And I didn't even get to test out this new power... so sad." Afestus added, turning around and walking back to the group.

"Good job taking that guy down. Vali might have finished it, but you really were the one to took him down." Rias congratulated.

"Thank you." Afestus gave his widest grin before turning around to see Sona and her peerage.

"I'd never expect the White Dragon Emperor to make an appearance, not at this time that is." Sona spoke. Afestus just nodded.

"The White Dragon is the mortal enemy of the Red Dragon. Why he didn't notice Issei is way over my head, in all honesty." Tsubaki added.

"Well, I wonder who the mortal enemy for the Blue Dragon is..." Afestus wondered aloud.

"I think this is one helluva day. I think I am going to head back to my flat. I'll see ya tomorrow, guys." Afestus turned around and walked away. He raised his hand in the air to signal his leaving.

**The next day**

Rias and her peerage were sitting down in the Occult Research Club Room, keeping silent. They were waiting for a particular person with white hair that ISN'T female, mind you.

"Ugh, what's taking that moron so long." Rias groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"Who?" Afestus asked, leaning in the doorway.

"You moron!" Rias exclaimed, pointing at Afestus.

"Oh." Afestus then sat down. He turned around and grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge behind the sofa. It was a Cherry Pepsi, and it was in a Extra large size. Afestus always drank this stuff. Only Koneko's ever drunk it other than Afestus, and she drinks one a day now. No one sees the appeal in the stuff, then Afestus said it was like wine, but doesn't get you drunk. Just gets ya sugar high. Right after Afestus sat down, Koneko immediately jumped for it. She landed right next to Afestus, then immediately sat on his lap. Afestus did nothing other than put his left hand, which was just laying back before, on her head.

As said previously, Koneko refuses to sit ANYWHERE else OTHER than Afestus's lap when the opportunity is open. Koneko is much smaller than Afestus, so it works out for the both of them. Luckily for Afestus, he managed to hold in his boner. Thank fuck.

Afestus turned his head to the side to see Xenovia standing there, trying not to be noticed.

"Oh hey. I didn't see ya there, Xenovia." Afestus lifted his drink high into the air when he greeted her. Xenovia just blushed slightly.

"Xenovia came here and begged Rias to let her join Rias's peerage." Akeno cooed, looking at Afestus.

"That seems out of character for the person that was presented to me when we first met..." Afestus pointed out, looking back at Xenovia.

"Yes, and I am sorry. I would like to reintroduce myself. I am Xenovia, a Knight in the service of Rias Gremory." Xenovia introduced, bowing.

"I am the Blue Dragon Emperor, or the Crystal Dragon, also known as Dynamic Damage. A pleasure to meet you." Afestus reintroduced himself.

"I knew that much." Xenovia added, smiling.

"I hope to be friends in the coming future." Afestus grinned back.

"Now that that is over, we have some more pressing matters to attend to." Rias got into her serious tone.

"We will be holding a meeting for the three factions at a Summit." Rias informed.

"You mean that all the important figures from each of the three factions will be meeting in the same place? Sounds hardcore!" Issei cheered.

"I suppose so. Now all we have to do is make sure none of them go at each other." Afestus started stroking the beard he was developing. It was longer than a five-o'clock shadow, but shorter than Wolverine.

"I need to shave. This beard is getting really quite annoying." Afestus groaned.

"You can get it shaved after we deal with the problem at hand." Rias told him. Afestus just nodded before getting back into a serious mode.

"Okay, the summit is in a few days, so meet me here before hand and we'll head to the meeting." Everyone nodded when Rias told them that.

"Alriighht!" Afestus said as he picked Koneko up and put her next to him on the couch.

"Sorry, Koneko, gotta shave." Afestus then got up, turned left and walked right out the door to his flat.

**Sorry this took so long to make, but I've been pretty busy as of late. I hope to get chapters out much faster soon!**

**Sorry also if this chapter was a bit shit, cya!**


	13. A new problem emerges and a nut punch!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS and sorry for the lack of updates. Had writers block and ya know... Christmas. It's that kind of season here at TheLaziestWriterever's office (bedroom) Please understand, :D! Anyway, I really do love writing and I hope this chapter to exceed your every expectation. **

**On with the story!**

It's been about two weeks since Kokabiel came around, Afestus got his Balance Breaker and other things happened. Yes, Afestus did shave his face, but just two weeks later it was longer than before. Afestus shaved this too, and he was currently in a large forest that wasn't too far from his apartment. It was a peaceful place with a plethora of different planet life and animals. _Normally_. When Afestus was training, it was an entirely different story. He punched trees down, he practiced using different kinds of weapons such as katana's, different kinds of guns like pistols and sniper rifles, and much more. He learned that if he put more energy into any part of his body that its defense/attack increases dramatically. He also almost has the ability to pull his Balance Breaker at will now. He learned that it defies most of the laws of physics and other such laws. Panthornon's old master actually used it to break the Space Time Continuum in order to go into the past and save his family once.

"The Space Time Continuum? I'm not familiar with that term.." Afestus wondered aloud.

**[The Space Time Continuum is a term most commonly associated with time travel and such]**

"Ohh... OK." Afestus smirked. Afestus just knew that Panthor just facepalmed.

It was a normal day for everyone at the Occult Research Club. Rias was looking at paperwork with Akeno, Issei was... Issei. He was attempting to look up Koneko's skirt, and she was sitting on You-Know-Who's lap. No, not Voldemort you Harry Potter fan, Afestus's lap. And Xenovia was eyeing Afestus oddly.

"This is nice. No enemies to fight, no random acts of evil and that what not." Afestus sighs as he says this. Everyone just nods happily. Afestus closes his eyes for but a moment and...

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

This event, that will be ever known as the, "Afestus is so douche that he even ruins peoples stuff when asleep" will be remembered for the rest of time. Rias drops all her paper work, Akeno saw stars, Issei got Divine Punishment when a large paper-weight landed square on his head. Koneko nearly had a heart attack from the sudden noise and Xenovia just eyed Afestus even more.

"Oh my..." Koneko started gasping for breath.

"Ufufu, I know." Akeno just laughed dryly.

Everyone put up with this for two more snores before Koneko punched Afestus right in the crotch.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Afestus screamed as he threw Koneko off of him and out the window.

"MY JOHNSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Afestus's howls were heard all throughout the school. All the guys snickered and the girls sighed.

**later... and with Afestus's POV.**

"You didn't have to punch me in the junk to get me to wake up, Koneko..." I groan as I walk **cough attempts to cough **through the underground mall. Why were we in the underground mall, I hear you asking? Yes, I can hear your thoughts, but now, the reason we were in the underground mall was for many assorted reasons. One, it was near where Koneko landed, because she punched me in the nuts. Second, I was hungry, and lastly, I needed more shaving cream.

"...it was the first idea I thought of." Koneko began pleading her innocence. I wouldn't have any of it. I wasn't one of those really dense Anime characters, **cough Goku cough**

"Temp me with bacon next time." I simply put. She simply nodded as we headed over to the food area. Can't be bothered with the actual name, screw you... Fine it's the food court. HAPPY?

...thought so.

Now I bet you're wondering where everyone else is. Well, after I realized I threw Koneko out the window and I recovered from the balls shot, I saluted to everyone else and jumped out the window, screaming, "YOLOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...I'm so original, aren't I? Anyway, moving swiftly on!

Suddenly, right before we reached the food court, I received a vision. No, I didn't suddenly gain the Force and see into the future, but the vision was very surreal. It showed me a man with a black cape with black flames appeared before me. He was facing away from me and appeared to be looking through a window. My aspect started moving forwards, stopping next to the man.

What I saw was very terrifying.

It was an army, and not just an army, one made of complete darkest. Yes, this sounds cliche, but I couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

"Iskty vulkuun lo ulkro miitonz.. (The army is nearing completion) a very demonic voice informed. I didn't know the language, but I understood it perfectly.

"Grak." (Good) the other voice smirked evilly with the same demonic voice.

"Uk un rivioto, uk un iskty Plasintron." (I am death, I am the Annihilator.) the main voice said as he again smirked. I will refer him as Annihilator.

**Normal POV**

When Afestus came to, he was on the ground, lying on his back. His eyes were no longer their green color, instead they give off the illusion that they are vortexes. They have purple and black energy going into a single point in the middle of his eye. Of course, it was an illusion to make this happen, because no energy was actually entering his eyes. When he awoke from the dream-land, his eyes returned to normal and he sat up.

"That was very odd." Afestus's voice held no hesitation, no shakiness or much of anything in it. It was clearly heard, very clear. Koneko was kneeling next to him. She had his head propped up on her left leg before he sat up.

"A-are you OK?" she asked in a shaky voice. He turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"I am perfectly fine!" he smiled at her. His normal, happy expression finally came back.

"Y-you started speaking some weird language after you passed out." Koneko informed after a moment's silence.

"I understand that language, but I don't know its name. I had a vision of a man looking over a stupidly large army, and it looked like he planned on attacking something, somewhere. It clearly wasn't in this dimension, but it wasn't in an Anime dimension..." Afestus said with a grim face. Koneko's eyes widened when he said this.

**[This is quite dire news indeed. If they plan on attacking something, and we're the only with this information...]**

**{We don't even know _where _they are, however}**

_'As I said, it clearly wasn't in my home dimension or any Anime dimension...' _Yes, Tiamat was informed already. About the dimensions.

**[You might have future visions, and we might be able to piece them together to get a location]**

_'Until then, I need to continue my training.'_

**Ohhh... 2Spooky4me. Sorry for short chapter as it just puts this problem into the equation, and this problem will continue for a long time. Even up to IS: Infinite Stratos, which won't be premiering 'til much, much later this year. Like, 6 or 7/1-30/15. Somewhere in the 6th to 7th month of 2015. That guy's going to be a problem to then, as well. **

**Thanks for reading, everyone! R&R!**


	14. A new one enters the picture

**In this chapter, it will be training, ass kicking, and understanding the vision. Yeah, needless to say, Afestus was a little freaked out by the vision. **

**If anyone didn't understand, that vision was about that man, you know, that... demon-cloaked, freaky ass weirdo who follows evil and all that shiz. He will be much more fleshed out in later chapters, and will probably be the main villain, even more so than anyone in the animes, for quite awhile. **

**On with the story!**

Not long after the vision was seen by Afestus, Koneko and Afestus went back to the Occult Club place to explain it.

"I've seen visions before, but not like that.." Afestus was having one helluva migraine trying to understand said vision. Also, the only other visions he saw was when his friends accidentally got him high from this green plant they saw.. Yeah, wasn't pretty. What kind of illiterate inbred leaves pot for fourteen year old kids to find. IN A FREAKIN' PARKING LOT!

...damn morons of the real world.

Afestus wasn't a dumb man. Hell this guys past time is coming up with useful shit. Like a flying cup holder, a walking chair and attempting to bring those Star Trek Japanese friggin toilets with a option to shoot freakin water into your anus.

..Hm, fun times.

Yes, that's a real thing.

Afestus was currently in his apartment, sipping on some tea. He doesn't quite follow Japanese customs, as he is sitting on a chair.

A very comfortable chair, at that.

But besides that, he was thinking things over.

"That vision..." he mumbled to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

_**'Uki, k-konu hnhi yraon unm?' **_(Hello, i-is this thing on?)

_'What?'_

**_'Uy, hgi konu unm.' _**(Ah, it is on.)

_'Uhh...'_

**_'Hasi uk fhi tui ghaft yukionio, Thaknam?' _** (Must I really use your vulgar language, English?)

_'Yeah.'_

**_'Fair enough. Wait, if you can understand that, why do you need me to speak English?'_**

_'Understand it, can't speak it. Anyway, who is this?'_

**_'I am the great Grongo The Advisor, advisor to the great Cosmic Crusader.'_**

_'Oh, so you're the guy who this Cosmic Crusader was talking to...'_

**_'Yes, and I felt your seeing of the army for about fifteen of your Earth seconds.'_**

_'Why are we speaking?'_

**_'You are the sole successor to Annihilator. His true name is Cosmos...'_**

_'W-what? M-my long-lost brother?!'_

**_'Yes... and he plans to attack the dimensions. Heh, just like that guy from Mortal Kombat..'_**

_'Uh, yeah, MK, whatever. I ask again, why are you talking to me?'_

**_'I have seen your future, and see much, MUCH success to it. Plus, my loyalty to your brother is wearing thin. When he came into office, he promised peace. That was... about seventeen human years ago. Now he wishes to make his empire infinite, but... you are here.'_**

_'So it all comes down to me to stop my crazy-ass brother who wants to conquer all?"_

**_'Yep.'_**

_'...why can't this hero shit stay in anime and movies?'_

**_'Because fuck the hero's say in the matter.'_**

_'Alright, alright, but I will need a minute here. I cannot believe Cosmos is alive...'_

**_'He disappeared because he found a Sether Portal. A fairly rare portal that links that dimension to that of a alternate dimension, which still has earth and everything, but instead of the Allies winning WWII, Hitler did.'_**

_'...that's a bad thought.'_

**_'...we all had to have really shitty mustaches 'till Cosmos came and floored him, hard.'_**

_'Wait, if you came off of Hitler's empire, why the hell weren't speaking German?'_

**_'Your family is a lot more complicated that you imagined. That language is called Minaroian. Named after Hykul Minaro. I think you know who that is.' _**

_'...father? Also, I never understood why our family had Japanese names, but we were all American...'_

**_'From what I understand, your ancestors left Japan during that really big Civil War before it became Japan, and went across the Pacific using a jet.' _**

_'Wait, how the fuck did they have jets back in, what, A.D 400?' _

**_'Not that kind of jet. It was powered by their powers.'_**

_'...God damn it.'_

**_'...it must feel weird to be told this from some stranger who is speaking to you through your head.'_**

_'Bah humbug. I got two other voices in my head, so it's kind of normal anymore.'_

_**' Haha... Oh, shit, master's calling. Bye.'**_

_'Uh, alright.'_

Back in reality, Afestus had been sitting there for about half an hour, just staring blankly at the TV screen. He blinked a couple of times when his conversation with the mysterious Grongo. Grongo's voice sounded more high-pitched then CC's (Cosmic Crusader), but he didn't wonder about that. What he was wondering is..

"...why the hell did I suddenly get a shit ton of voices in my head when I came here?'

**[P *STATIC* ter- *STATIC* re you there?]**

_'...speaking of voices in my head...'_

**[Thank myself that I finally made contact you!]**

_'...did you just brand yourself as a god by saying "Thank myself'?' _

**[...possibly... but right now, that's not the problem. You were shrouded in a cloud of energy that stopped all communication]**

_'That was probably caused by this guy who contacted me called Grongo.'_

**[I've no knowledge of this Grongo fellow]**

_'Hell, I'm not even sure of the guy's gender...'_

**{...be careful in this matter, since we don't even know this person}**

_'Understood! By the way, __Grongo is the advisor to the guy who I saw in my vision. The Annihilator's name is Cosmic Crusader, or Cosmos... my older brother.'_

**{[WHAT?!]}**

Both Tiamat and Panthornon said this at the same time.

**[I didn't know you had a brother]**

_'He disappeared without a trace when I was about four. Believe me, I wasn't an only child. I still had three sisters and five brothers. Not including Cosmos.'_

**{Damn}**

_'That's putting it lightly. I was fourth born, between two older brother and two sisters. One of them was Cosmos. The other died from a stab wound that cut off his heart's ability to pump blood to the rest of the system, effectively sealing his fate. When Cosmos disappeared, I had to man up quick. Also, my mother was very unique with her names.'_

**[Wowza]**

_'Father then disappeared not long after Cosmos's disappearance.'_

**[Family problems suck]**

_'Me gusta.'_

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

_'Shit, be right back.'_

Back in reality again, Afestus heard his door being knocked on. He stood up from his seat on the couch and quickly walked over to the door. He looked through the conveniently placed glass micro thingy in the door. It was...

"Koneko, what are you doing here?" Afestus mumbled to himself as he began unlocking the door. When the door finally opened, Koneko was standing there, completely zoned out. Her eyes went through many different emotions in a matter of seconds. Worried, angry, calm, you name it, it probably was seen in her eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Afestus waved his hand in front of her face at a speed normal people can't match. He thought for a moment before a that light bulb in his head lit up. He smiled mischievously before...

PINCH!

Afestus pinched Koneko's cheek, but not to the point where he hurt her... at least, not badly.

Koneko "Nyaaaaed!" like a cat. Well, she is a catlady, so it's to be expected.

Didn't make it any less cute, anyhow.

"Welcome back to reality." Afestus grinned the now famous, Minaro Smile. Totally not a ripoff of DBZ's Son Smile.

Koneko blushed slightly when she realized what happened.

"Whatcha doing here?" Afestus questioned, standing at his full height, which is 6'1 WITHOUT the Balance Breaker, and that makes him 6'11. He was a giant anymore. He always had muscles, but some people could mistake him for a body builder. One of the few extra perks of having Panthornon instead of the other two, which are The Red and White One's.

"I-I came here because of the weird disturbance that happened here. Because of my heighten senses as a neko, I can detect these things." Koneko explained.

_'Must've happened when I was talking to Grongo.'_

"Do you know what that was about?" she asked with a worried face. It was quite rare for her to show emotion, truth be told.

Did he really give her enough comfort for her to use emotion?

Well, duh. The writer didn't think you were that dumb (lol joke)

"I do, though it's a long story. Please, come in and I'll explain." Afestus moved out of the doorway to let Koneko in.

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but bear with me. I will be updating more. Cya!**


End file.
